The Virus
by pgasniper
Summary: When a virus takes over the Smashers and controls their actions its up to Marth to save them!  But sinister secrets lurk in nearly every corner of the Smash Mansion.
1. Prologue

The Virus

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or any of its characters! Blah blah blah (insert more words here to increase my word count) Blah blah blah... If I own any characters I will say that at the end of the chapter… Okay now onto the authors notes...**

**Rated T for language and violence.  
**

**This is probably going to be a bit dark... and short. Its only 13 chapters long unless I greatly change something. Which at this point I won't unless something big hits me...  
**

**Ok I lied, I was going to put this up last Friday but then I realized how little I actually had done so I postponed it over the weekend. Eventually posting it one week after I originally intended to…  
**

* * *

Prologue: 

_She can feel it changing her,_

_It's becoming a part of her,_

_Corrupting her, _

_But what frightens her most is,_

_She likes it!_

They stared at each other. Both of them looking into the others eyes and waiting for a single moment of hesitation and the ultimate opportunity for victory. But such an opportunity wasn't going to be easy. Both of them were breathing heavily. Sweat covered one's forehead but he didn't wipe it away for fear of leaving himself open. Across the field was a tension. This tension, neither had ever felt anything like it. Thousands of eyes were on them. Each spectator was at the edge of their seat waiting for the epic conclusion of the battle, the pressure was almost unbearable.

With out warning the two dashed at each other one holding out sword while the other held a small blaster. They both jumped into the air and clashed. When they fell on the ground they both collapsed. Slowly they both got up, both of them pushing their bodies to the limit. Suddenly one collapsed. The battle was over!

"And the winner of the tournament is Marth!" The announcer shouted into the microphone. He too had been silent in awe at the spectacle, forgetting what he was being paid to do. He even had taken a few seconds to realize what had happened. It also took a few seconds for the stadium to realize what had happened but when they figured it out they were sent into a thunderous applause. Marth stood over his defeated opponent, Fox. He reached down and grabbed Fox's hand helping the fellow warrior off of the ground.

"You put up a good fight,"

"You did to! For a few seconds there I thought I was done for. I'd certainly hate to fight you when our lives are actually on the line."

"Lets hope that day never comes."

He then walked up to receive his prize, a single envelope, its contents one ticket to anywhere the winner wants for three weeks. In his mind Marth had all ready decided where to go and what he was going to do. Tomorrow he was leaving. Tomorrow he wouldn't care what happened at the Smash Mansion, as he would be miles away.

Tomorrow was the day it would begin.

* * *

Three weeks later: 

An eerie unusual silence spread across the darkened street. In the distance there was a sound of a motorcycle. Gradually it was coming closer and closer. Soon the motorcycle stopped on the street.

"What the hell?" Marth said finally returning from his three-week vacation the tournament had won him. His eyes darted through the darkness. "This is the place... but" his voice had gradually gotten softer. The night air was cold despite it being a summer night. The clouds covered the sky leaving most of the Smash Mansion completely pitch black. Within a few moments the clouds that were covering the moon left revealing the full moon. The light shined down upon the mansion and Marth cautiously stepped forwards. There he saw that the windows were smashed and the door had been knocked of one of its hinges. "What is going on here?"

The nearby bushes rustled, startled Marth drew his sword that had been at his side. "Get out if you value your life!" Marth barked at the darkness.

"You're here!" A voice said relived. Roy came out of the bushes, his cape mostly ripped, and his armor scratched. Over his body was dry blood, and wounds that had scabbed over. Marth was shocked by the teen's battered appearance.

"What happened?" Marth asked after the initial shock wore off.

"Everyone went crazy. I managed to escape and have been waiting out here for the past day." He replied. Marth reached into a small bag at his side and threw out a Maxim Tomato at Roy. Eagerly Roy took it and his wounds were partly healed.

They walked up to the front doors and forced them open. They quickly ran towards a computer, it appeared to be the only thing on in the whole building. Roy quickly began to type away. "It would appear that the whole building is using reserve power and there is only 14 percent left."

Marth pushed Roy aside from the computer. He began to type franticly. A map of the whole Smash mansion appeared on the screen and so did the location of the other Smashers. Marth then pulled something off of his belt. It was a small computer device. Quickly Marth linked it up to the computer and copied the map of the Smash mansion.

"All right lets get going..." Marth said looking up from the computer. His eyes stared at the door. Lying there were two corpses. Marth ran up towards them.

The first one was wearing a battered postman's uniform, and the second was wearing a ripped police officer's uniform. Etched into their skin were the words "We do not accept the weak, we only accept the strong. Improve yourselves so that you may be worthy to be controlled by our Master." Marth further examined their bodies eventually noticing that in their abdomen there was a horizontal cut. A feint green glow was radiated from the cut.

"It must have been painful." Marth muttered reaching towards one corpse. As he touched it a large clicking sound was heard. "Oh shit!" Marth shouted jumping back and forcing Roy down to the ground. Within a few seconds both bodies exploded.

"What the?" Roy said scared. Both Marth and Roy were breathing heavily.

"They put a motion sensor bomb in the corpses." Marth replied obviously shaken. "We have to find the other Smashers and find out what's going on."

"You're not going any where!" an emotionless voice called out from the darkness. Marth and Roy turned around to see Pichu and Fox.

"Master must be complete..." another emotionless voice said. This one however came from Pichu, and was a bit higher pitched than normal. Both Fox and Pichu got into their trademarked fighting stances.

"Heh... they want to fight us..." Marth laughed. "I'll handle this one alone!" Marth walked forwards, eager to test out the new skills he had picked up during his three weeks that he spent doing intensive training instead of relaxing. 'Something is different about these two...' Marth thought to himself. 'Pichu must just of been inhaling some helium...'

Both Fox and Pichu rushed towards Marth, who had his sword at his side and was unprepared for the sudden onslaught.

To be continued...

The first words of the prologue were from the Metroid Prime 3 trailer…


	2. Chapter 1: VS Fox and Pichu

Thank you for the reviews...

* * *

Chapter 1: VS Fox and Pichu 

Both Fox and Pichu overwhelmed Marth with sudden attacks. Fox was striking fast and hard while Pichu was supporting him from behind the occasional shock weakening Marth's defenses. Marth jumped away in order to create a bit of distance between them however Fox rushed towards Marth once again. "Weapon of Heart." A hollow and emotionless voice escaped from Fox's mouth. In Fox's hands appeared the Demon Launcher. In an instant he fired it at the airborne Marth however something took the full force of the blast.

Roy had found the strength to throw a chair in front of the blast. Roy suddenly screamed out in pain as his wounds had reopened and he collapsed on the floor. Marth landed on the ground and rushed towards Fox with his sword ready. Marth slashed his sword however Fox grabbed it with his bare hands and kicked Marth in the side. After prying his sword free from Fox's hand Marth began to run towards the exit. However a beam of energy narrowly missed him and hit the wall. His body suddenly stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Marth asked confused. "I should have gotten stronger over my three weeks of training. But I'm not even able to land a blow."

"You're weak!" Fox's empty voice laughed. "Give up, it will be painless!"

"I'm fighting against someone who is a lot stronger than me." Marth clutched his sword tightly. "I want to run away, but I just can't." Marth turned around to see that Fox was charging up another shot with his Demon Launcher. Marth sheathed his sword and stared at Fox waiting for the exact moment. Fox fired the attack and Marth slashed vertically splitting the energy into two. Marth began to run forwards and he hit Fox with his sheathed sword. Fox once again fired at Marth this time at point blank. However Marth was anticipating the attack and dropped to the ground sweeping his leg underneath Fox in the process. Fox fell backwards and the blast hit the ceiling.

Pichu came rushing in knocking Marth back. Marth cursed in his head wondering how he could forget about Pichu. He looked up at Pichu. "That's right," Marth muttered to himself, "its two against one." Marth got back up and clutched onto his sword tightly. Pichu once again rushed towards Marth. This time however Marth just punched Pichu away. "Of course it would be two against one if one wasn't so pathetically weak!" With that Pichu jumped up and bit Marth's arm. Luckily it was protected by Marth's glove. Marth struggled to get Pichu off of his arm until he smashed Pichu against the wall and then kicked him into Fox.

"I wasn't expecting a warm welcome but this is stupid!" Marth scoffed. "Get up so you can explain what happened!"

Fox got up off of the ground. "What happened?!" He laughed. "We have seen the light and have been released of our confines! We are now free!" Fox and Pichu turned towards the door. "Another victim approaches." Fox held up his Demon Launcher and fired it at the door destroying it. Standing there with no scratches from the attack was The Melee Master.

"I was going to let myself in." He said sarcastically walking over to Roy paying no heed to Fox, Pichu and Marth beginning to fight.

The Melee Master stood tall and just looked down at the battered Roy who was now in a small pool of his own blood. He stretched out his arm and began to heal Roy. "Marth needs help," Roy coughed. The Melee Master didn't reply. "Please save him!"

"He'll be fine," The Melee Master finally replied. "I think you should be my first priority and find out if you have what ever they do." It was silent for a few moments only the clashing of Marth, Fox, and Pichu emitted any sound. "And you do. It just is so weak because of you being half dead. Now prepare for extraction and I'm going to absorb it."

A small blue sphere came out of Roy's chest. It emitted a pale light The Melee Master then grabbed it and absorbed it. "But it will take you over." Roy said concerned for his teammate.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think." He replied. "By the time it is strong enough to take me over a few years will have passed and the antidote would have been made by then. Or if an antidote wasn't made by then my body would have become resistant and created a natural antidote. Now let's watch the conclusion of this battle."

Marth looked forwards and watched them as they rushed towards him. "This is my final gamble," he thought to himself holding out his sword parallel to the ground. Fox and Pichu attacked but Marth intercepted with his sword and sent them both flying back into the wall. The Melee Master then rushed them and grabbed them by the neck. He absorbed what ever was in them and then placed them both on the ground.

"Uh..." Fox moaned slowly getting up. "What happened? The last thing I remember was Ganondorf attacking me." Marth walked up towards Fox and stretched out his arm helping Fox off of the ground. He then walked over to Pichu and picked him up to carry him.

"You were acting crazy." Marth replied. Pichu was crying and all Marth could find himself was to scratch the little mouse's head. "Along with the rest of the Smash Mansion. What the hell happened after I left?"

"Well for one week nothing." Fox sighed. He then glanced at The Melee Master. "Then after Master Hand, Crazy Hand and The Melee Master went away for training. Well that's when everything started."

Marth could feel a chill up his spine. "Everything started?" he questioned.

"Yes one day there was a loud crash in Dr. Mario's lab. We all heard it but when we approached the lab it was locked down."

Pichu was shaking and whimpering, as though it was a bad dream. "That's enough," Marth sighed. "We should search for everyone else."

A feint clapping could be heard from the corner. The five warriors turned to the corner to see a boy who was about 11 years old. He had long white hair that went down to his waist and wore shorts that went slightly past his knees along with a black t-shirt. Along his arms were wristbands; Marth suspected that they were weighted. His eyes however were illuminated by a bright crimson that could be seen at least 200 meters away.

"My name is Kai," He laughed. "And I am what controlling your so called friends." He held out his hand. "Now lets play a game, you have 20 hours to free each of your friends from my control, the moment 20 hours end those who are still under my control will die."

"And what if we don't want to play this stupid game?" Roy shouted.

Kai just laughed as a beating heart appeared in his hand. "Then I'll kill them all right now! Now what are you going to do?"

To be continued...

* * *

I own Kai and The Melee Master. 


	3. Chapter 2: Begin

Chapter 2: Begin

The five warriors stared at the heart in Kai's hand. It continued to beat.

"Fine," Marth said. "I'll play your little game." Kai just smiled as though he knew all along that Marth would agree to it.

"Now know that the longer I control them the stronger they become," Kai laughed. "The challenge will begin in 5 minutes, and you will be going by this watch." he threw a watch and Marth caught it surprisingly it was all ready set as a countdown timer and was currently at 20:05. "Now then any questions you would like answered before you begin?"

"What are you?" Marth asked.

"I'm just a normal human doing this for my own sick and twisted pleasure!" He answered jokingly however Marth didn't look all that impressed. "Truth is I'm indeed a normal human however infected by a virus constructed by your very own Dr. Mario. I was created by accident and when an explosion went off in his lab I was set free! The virus is a simple one when you obtain the infection you will become part of my collective mind!"

Marth grabbed his sheathed sword and ran towards Kai drawing it and slashing. However Kai grabbed the blade with his bare hand. "Remember this pain for when I come for your head!" Marth whispered in his ear. He then jumped back and pulled his sword cutting open Kai's hand. Kai stood there petrified staring at his hand and the blood on it. Marth took out a small cloth that he had in his armor and wiped his sword clean.

"You are all monsters," he spat disgusted. "Every last one of you!" With that he disappeared. "Begin!" his voice boomed out shortly afterwards.

Marth, Roy, Fox, Pichu, and The Melee Master all looked at each other and nodded. "Lets go!" Marth ordered.

For the past two months they had been unable to memorize the layout of the whole Smash Mansion. It was remarkably big and Master Hand was constantly adding in rooms based on the Smasher's preferences. The backyard for example quickly became a jungle for both Yoshi and Donkey Kong along with holding several training areas.

Another drastic change was that an Aurora unit monitored the whole mansion; one everyone was sure was now infected. Marth remembered the day that they got the unit quite well as did anyone. Samus had put up a bitter fight against Master Hand. She knew that all Aurora units were linked and that they were used by businesses, corporations, but must importantly: The Government. Eventually collapsing under the protest from Samus (and the other Smashers had joined in since it would rid them of a headache), Master Hand placed the Aurora unit in the basement.

Ironically this Aurora unit soon became vital to the Smashers, as it constantly helped them train and decide on what to do. Some of the Smashers felt the same tension as Samus, as the Aurora could be used to spy on them. However most of their tensions were eased, as The Government didn't seem to mind them all joining together. Either by their front of just entertaining others with monthly tournaments or that if the Smashers suddenly decided to oppose them they would squish them quickly like bugs.

A surprising move for The Government was they actually advertised moving to the Smash Planet. They constructed a small town around the Smash Mansion and stadium. The direct center of the town was the Smash Mansion. At first this puzzled the Smashers, however they were quickly able to deduce with the help of the Aurora unit that The Government thought that the Smashers wouldn't recklessly attack if there were innocent people on the planet.

Master Hand was the first to admit that this move was absolutely brilliant and shows that they consider the Smashers a threat.

"So how are we going to do this?" Roy asked. "We have 20 hours to free all those who are infected. There are 22 plus most likely the Aurora Unit. I say we don't approach the unit until we have recovered Samus."

"Yes," Fox replied. "The Aurora unit is probably guarded heavily as it would be completely capable of showing us the truth to this incident."

"I agree." Marth replied. "I don't think that for a single second that Dr. Mario constructed this virus." Marth took the mini computer off of his belt and looked at it. It displayed the location of all 26 of the Smashers. "Ganondorf and Bowser are the closest." Marth confirmed.

Roy began to access the situation. "The way I see it we are at a disadvantage. We know for a fact that the longer that Kai has control over someone the stronger they become. I think it would be safe to assume that the first to be infected was Dr. Mario. Therefore he will be the strongest. We don't know how much stronger he will become over the course of the 20 hours. But it would probably be minimal compared to the past two weeks. The next thing that we need to is try and figure out who is behind this. Was it really just an accident? Or was it an out side force just like The Government?"

"We will have to find out one way or another." Marth replied. "Now then lets go to Ganondorf and Bowser."

They walked forwards and entered the TV room. Standing there waiting for them was Ganondorf and Bowser. "Only two can enter this room!" An empty voice came from Ganondorf. "Only two can challenge us. Marth has to be one of those."

"Marth who will you choose?" Roy asked.

"The Melee Master." Marth replied.

The Melee Master glared at Marth. "I'm sorry, but I won't fight."

"Why not?" Marth asked.

"This is a test of your own strength. If you rely on my strength you will not get stronger."

"But only you have the ability to absorb the virus!" Marth pleaded. "Only you can cure them!"

The Melee Master remained calm as though he was expected Marth to say this. "Then I'll enter when they are both defeated."

"Fox could you help me then?" Marth asked.

Fox smiled and walked forwards. "Ya," He replied looking at Ganondorf. "I get Ganondorf."

"That's fine with me." Marth replied looking at Bowser. A wall of fire suddenly surrounded them separating them from The Melee Master, Roy, and Pichu.

"Begin!" Kai's voice shouted out through the area.

Bowser and Ganondorf charged forwards to Marth and Fox.

Marth was surprised by the speed of Bowser's attacks, and how there was no hesitation. Bowser wasn't even allowing any room for error. One wrong move and Marth would be killed. Bowser's claws reached forwards forcing Marth backwards, unable to see where he was going Marth tripped over a piece of furniture, narrowly dodging Bowser's attack, and landing hard on the floor. It only took a second for Bowser to realize what had happened and he sent his claws down towards Marth. Not having much room to move Marth blocked with his sword.

Fox on the other hand was fiercely fighting against Ganondorf. "I infected you before," Ganondorf snorted. "You will lose once again! But this time I will take your life!" Fox kicked Ganondorf down to the ground.

"The only way you defeated me last time was due to confusion!" Fox spat. "And you ganged up on me!"

"Excuses!" Ganondorf replied. He jumped back up and roundhouse kicked at Fox, however Fox blocked and shot him with his blaster. "You're weak! That's why you lost last time."

Fox jumped into the air and rapidly began to kick Ganondorf. He then kicked Ganondorf into the air only for Ganondorf to drop down to the ground with a thump. Ganondorf got up and recklessly charged at Fox. Fox simply rolled to the side and jumped into the air hitting him on the back of the head knocking him down to the ground.

Marth on the other hand forced Bowser back and slashed at him with his sword. However the attack did little to hurt Bowser through his hard shell. They charged at each other and Marth's sword clashed with Bowser's claws. In midair Marth was overpowered by Bowser and sent towards the ground. Marth liked on the ground for a few seconds not knowing what to do the next thing he knew Bowser tried to attack again this time trying to impale his claws into Marth's head. Marth quickly rolled out of the way and breathed a sigh of relief. Bowser breathed down fire upon Marth who kicked a piece of furniture in the way to block the attack.

Marth rushed forwards and knocked Bowser into the air and into a Plasma TV. Suddenly Bowser began to scream in pain as electricity surged through his body. Bowser then fell down onto the ground. "Its over," Marth sighed. However at those words both Ganondorf and Bowser stood up. Fox and Marth charged at them.

Kai however appeared in front of Bowser and Ganondorf protecting them from Marth and Fox's attack and knocking both of them back. Bowser and Ganondorf instantly began to beg for mercy. "You both wanted power and I gave it to you." Kai said to them, he was holding both of their heads up and looking both of them in the eyes. "And you were defeated easily. I should save Marth the trouble and kill you both right now!"

"No don't!" Everyone shouted at Kai. Kai just looked up and began to walk away from the two.

"Pathetic." He said to Ganondorf and Bowser. "I can sense you have greater power. Why don't you use it!" in his hands materialized two swords both of them were glowing with an intense aura of darkness. He threw them at both Ganondorf and Bowser causing them to both scream out in pain as their bodies began to transform.

To be continued...

**The sword idea was inspired by Zant throwing a sword at a boss to animate it in Twilight Princess.**

**Aurora Units are from Metroid Prime 3... Since this is sort of evidently written before the game was released… (2 days...) I really only got the info from what trailer said.**

**I know that by the end of this story I am going to make a house in The Sims 2 to look like the Smash Mansion, the way I envision it... I need help... I'm also probably write a fight scene so that it takes place in a washroom... Am I insane? Do I need help?**


	4. Chapter 3: Horrors from the past

Chapter 3: Horrors from the past

Bowser and Ganondorf were transforming. Fox held up the Demon Launcher, his weapon of Heart. "Not today!" Kai laughed as the Weapon of Heart vanished and reappeared in Kai's hands.

"What just happened?" Fox asked confused.

"It appears that he has dominion over your Weapon of Heart. Probably along with the rest of the Smashers' weapons." Marth theorized.

Kai began to laugh as he turned around and faced Bowser and Ganondorf. "It appears that their transformation is complete." He laughed staring at the pig beast Ganon and Giga Bowser.

"So it has begun." The Melee Master muttered to himself behind the wall of flames. "Do you think they will be able to win?"

"Of course!" Pichu shouted optimistically. He then began to cheer.

Roy on the other hand was a little more skeptical. "It depends." Roy responded. "We know that this virus gains strength depending on the condition of the body it infected and how long it has been in the body. It then depends on Ganondorf's and Bowser's actual mental strength. If they were able to fight off any fraction of the virus' power."

"I'm going to have to agree with you Roy." The Melee Master replied calmly. "If worse comes to worse we may have to step in."

"But if we do that won't their pride be hurt?" Pichu asked.

"Quite clearly their pride is one of our top priorities..." The Melee Master replied making it quite apparent that there was a large amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Kai walked up to Giga Bowser and Ganon and began to pet them as though they were pets. "They are quite cuddly." Kai laughed. "Have fun you two and when you are done with them finish off those three over there." He pointed at The Melee Master, Pichu, and Roy. With that Kai disappeared.

Marth sheathed his sword and held it out in front of him. "Mortal Draw variation:" Marth muttered. Fox took this as a cue to jump back while Giga Bowser and Ganon took this as a sign to charge forwards. "Crimson Slash!" Marth drew the sword quickly and cut the two charging beasts with one clean cut. They both fell down to the ground whimpering in pain. About ten seconds later they got up off of the ground and the wound that Marth had inflicted had healed about half way. Fox took this opportunity to raise his blaster and fire at their open wounds causing them to scream out in pain.

"They may have changed forms but they seem just as weak as before." Fox laughed. Giga Bowser charged at them. Fox however smiled and rolled out of the way as Giga Bowser slashed. Marth rushed forwards and slashed Ganon across the face.

"They seem more mindless than before," Marth commented while he blocked Ganon's sword. However despite blocking the blow Marth went flying across the room. "Damn it!" Marth shouted frustrated. Ganon rushed towards Marth who rolled out of the way and slashed at his legs. Ganon suddenly fell down and skidded across the ground.

Fox on the other hand was dodging all of Giga Bowser's attacks. However every attack just continued to come closer and closer. Giga Bowser breathed fire down upon Fox who put up his reflector. The attack bounced off of it however Fox couldn't move away for fear of being burnt to a crisp. Giga Bowser suddenly stopped his attack and slashed at Fox knocking him back against the wall.

Fox got back up and held up his blaster and began to rapidly shoot. None of his attacks however did any visible damage to Giga Bowser. Fox ran forwards and jumped into the air kicking Giga Bowser at the neck with such force it probably would of killed any normal person instantly. Fox and Giga Bowser's eyes locked. "You can't win!" Giga Bowser laughed.

"We'll see." Fox replied shooting several shots at Giga Bowser's open mouth. Fox then jumped off of Giga Bowser and on to the ground. At his feet he noticed a Super Scope. He grabbed it and pulled the trigger. It began to vibrate and store up energy when it suddenly fired a large shot at Giga Bowser.

It hit Giga Bowser but he didn't budge. Fox quickly twisted something on the Super Scope and charged up again. This time however it fired a constant stream of energy knocking Giga Bowser back into the wall made of fire and forcing him through it. The wall of fire instantly came down and The Melee Master jumped out of the way of Giga Bowser's body. Surprisingly he almost instantly ran to the other end of the room.

Confused everyone stared at him briefly. For the first time they had seen The Melee Master flustered. '_Giga Bowser's seal, for a few seconds it felt as though it was going to break._' The Melee Master thought. Slowly he walked towards the unconscious Ganon. He raised his hand above the body and slowly the sword began to float out of Ganon's body. Ganon began to revert back into Ganondorf.

He grabbed onto the sword. Sharp pains suddenly went through The Melee Master's body. However almost instantly he destroyed the evil aura on the sword and replaced it with a holy aura. The Melee Master quickly extracted the virus and healed Ganondorf.

Giga Bowser on the other hand had got back up. He grunted and began to charge towards Fox who shot him once again with another blast of the Super Scope. "Dr. Mario may have created you Kai," Fox muttered. "However he also modified these weapons for us to use."

Giga Bowser charged towards Fox once again however this time The Melee Master appeared in front of Fox and threw the holy sword he just created. It pierced Giga Bowser and it instantly shattered. Giga Bowser fell down on the ground unconscious and reverted. The Melee Master walked towards Bowser and extracted the virus.

"What was that?" Pichu asked.

The Melee Master was silent and he didn't respond. Instead he looked at Marth and Fox.

"This battle has taught us that they have improved healing capabilities." The Melee Master said having analyzed the situation. His voice however was a bit shaky and his face showed clearly that he was troubled. "On top of that Kai can power up his puppets." His eyes glanced at Bowser. "But the more important matter is your transformation into Giga Bowser. It wasn't as strong as the original but it was still a challenge to take down."

"But why did I transform into Giga Bowser?" Bowser wondered. Secretly he was craving that power again.

"There are two reasons." The Melee Master sighed. "The first would be because Giga Bowser was originally partly created by you, one would think that you would also have the ability to transform. The other reason would be because of the Giga Spore in your body."

"Giga Spore?" Bowser asked confused.

"At the last battle Giga Bowser threw a spore into your body. The only ones who noticed it was Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Rai, Sui, Tei, and myself. To be completely honest Giga Spore was just a name I made up off of the top of my head. Anyways for the last three months it has been nurturing itself inside of you. My guess is that its purpose is to transform you into Giga Bowser." The Melee Master suddenly looked up. "We best continue before reinforcements arrive. Too late…" He suddenly pushed everyone out of the room as a wall of fire appeared trapping him. "Go!" he ordered. "I'll catch up later."

With that the six Smashers began to run away. The Melee Master faced his opponents. Mario, Luigi, and Peach. "This will take all of five seconds," he sighed.

* * *

As they were running through the next room a blaster and lightning bolt were shot at them. Fox deflected the blaster shot while Pichu countered the lighting bolt with a thunder shock. There they saw Falco and Pikachu. "Go on!" Fox shouted. "We'll fight them!"

Bowser, Ganondorf, Roy, and Marth were hesitant at first but eventually continued on. As they were running through the next room an arrow flew towards them. Marth countered it and Ganondorf stopped. Waiting for them were Link and Jigglypuff.

Roy and Bowser didn't notice them stopping and continued on in the next room where they were greeted by an explosion sending them both flying across the room. When they got to their feet they saw that it was only the two of them. Across the room were Zelda and Kirby.

To be continued...

* * *

Boy this story is getting no where fast... now for the list of excuses as to why I didn't post on X day:

97: Monday: All of last week caught up to me on Sunday and Monday.

96: Tuesday: College orientation. And $700 in textbooks bought (Not to mention Metroid Prime 3...) Anyways... After writing an essay for a course... I had very little motivation to do anything...

95: Wednesday: Mass Metroid Prime 3 playing...

94: Thursday: There really shouldn't have been any reason why it wasn't posted yesterday... I look at the clock and decide to watch a movie... and then I look at the clock again and it's past midnight...

I'll let you figure out the count down... It should be obvious enough... (Hint the date is in December...)


	5. Chapter 4: Friends and Family

**In the immortal words of Douglas Adams I start this chapter: "I love deadlines, I love the whooshing noise they make as they go by."**

**Authors note: Chapter 4, 5, and 6 happen at the same time!**

Chapter 4: Friends and Family

Fox and Pichu just stared at Falco and Pikachu. "We had to fight them some time." Fox sighed. "I only wish it wasn't us who had to do this."

Pichu nodded his head in agreement. "I don't think I can beat my father." he muttered shaking.

"We can win." Fox said trying to comfort the little mouse. '_We have to win!_'

Pikachu summoned his Weapon of Heart while Fox summoned his. "Why didn't Kai stop it?" Fox wondered. He fired the Demon Launcher at Falco and Pikachu forcing them to jump out of the way and rush towards them. "Pichu can you fight your father?" Fox asked the young mouse.

"I don't think I can." Pichu cried.

Fox cursed. He knew that he would be unable to beat both his best friend Falco while fighting against Pikachu with his Weapon of heart. The odds were stacked against them. With out hesitation Fox pulled the trigger on his Weapon of Heart shooting out a beam of energy. This time Pikachu cut the energy with the Electric Lance. Falco suddenly appeared in front of them and kicked Fox and Pichu down to the ground. Falco then drew his blaster and shot at Fox.

As though it was second nature Fox activated his reflector. The beam of energy hit the reflector and bounced back towards Falco who simply dodged and fired another shot. Fox couldn't help but feel frustrated. '_Damn it!_' He thought to himself. '_We are at a disadvantage. I know Falco like the back of my hand and he knows me just as well. And then there is Pikachu. Pichu won't be able to fight his own father in this life or death situation._' Falco suddenly began to run towards Pichu. Fox deactivated his reflector only to get hit by several shots from Falco's blaster.

Falco kicked Pichu into the wall. Fox quickly noted that it looked like Pikachu flinched. '_Pikachu hasn't attacked us yet!_' Fox realized. '_Anything he has done has just been for self-defense! Pikachu's desire to protect his child is so strong that it is stopping Kai from controlling him!_' Fox aimed his Weapon of Heart at Falco who was currently holding Pichu by the neck. "Goodbye!" Fox shouted pulling the trigger. Falco suddenly dropped Pichu and put up his reflector. However he was completely overpowered and the blast consumed him.

When the smoke cleared Pikachu had jumped in front of Pichu and used the electric lance to protect Pichu. Falco on the other hand was down on the ground in severe pain. Fox breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Kai appeared in between them. He quickly kicked Pikachu across the room.

Kai then glared at the downed Pikachu. "To believe that you are all this strong." He said. "Even that weakling poses a threat."

"This is the power of the Smashers!" Fox retorted. "We were chosen by Master Hand to defend the worlds from people like you!"

"Falco you still have an attack up your sleeves don't you?" Kai asked ignoring Fox.

"Yes master Kai, my strongest attack: The Fire Phoenix."

"Use it!" Kai ordered with that he turned around and teleported away. Falco began to glow. His body was surrounded by a fiery aura. Quickly the aura began to take shape into a giant bird. Quickly the room was set ablaze.

"Falco shouldn't be able to control this attack, why should the virus be able to?" Fox asked himself noting the three tail feathers of the phoenix. Fox knew how the attack worked after all he was the one who developed the original. In theory one would be able to shape their aura into a beast, for Fox it was a giant fox and for Falco it was a phoenix. Then the beast would begin to grow tails over time. With each full tail the power would be double that of the previous beast form. There could be a maximum of nine tails. However Fox and Falco were unable to go over two tails with out feeling severe pain. This lead Fox to believe that the attack puts great strain upon the body. "Demon Launcher!" Fox shouted out as the golden cannon began to store energy. "I hate the fire, put out the fire." He began to mutter to himself. Quickly he pulled the trigger and fired a beam of energy at the phoenix.

When the beam collided with the Fire Phoenix everything began to swirl around. "That can't be!" Fox said shocked. "We're equal!"

"Not for long!" Kai's voice rang out through the room. Suddenly a fourth tail grew on the phoenix and the fire erupted becoming uncontrollable.

Fox was in shock. "I don't know what to do!" he muttered staring at the Demon Launcher. "I have to save Falco, I have to defeat this monster."

"But you can't!" Kai laughed. "I know all your limitations! We were one remember!"

"We are one?" Fox muttered looking at his Weapon of Heart. He remembered back to a lecture by Master Hand.

* * *

"You and your Weapon of Heart must be one." Master Hand began.

Suddenly Falco stood up outraged. "This is stupid!" He shouted. "Half of us don't even have Weapon's of Heart and the ones that do know how to use them!"

"No they don't!" Master Hand shouted. "They know how to use them but not how to properly use them." Everyone across the room had puzzled looks. "I think the swordsman know best that their sword is an extension of the body. The Weapons of Heart are similar. But one must learn how it is an extension of their body. For that reason those who craft Weapons of Heart craft them to objects that they are familiar with so that they can learn to wield them quicker."

* * *

Fox held out the Demon Launcher once again. It suddenly began to glow and change shape. The Demon Launcher now covered all of Fox's right arm, acting as both a shield and weapon. "My arm and the Weapon are one." Fox said to himself. He fired a shot and hit the Phoenix sending it against the wall crying out in pain. "Amazing!" Fox said surprised. "It didn't even charge!"

"What is that!?!" Kai shouted out afraid.

"Demon Launcher Mach 2!" Fox replied. "Now lets finish this!" the Demon Launcher began to charge. Suddenly the flames began to die down and weaken along with the Phoenix. "It appears that my weapon has a special ability, the ability to draw in power from my enemies and use it against them!" he fired one shot at the Phoenix destroying it. Falco fell on the ground unconscious and the fire around the room disappeared revealing minimal damage.

"I've underestimated your power." Kai said. "I've underestimated all of you Smashers! You know you could of killed your friend yet you didn't hesitate!"

"No," Fox replied aiming his weapon at Kai. "Falco still had some control, didn't you feel it? He purposely made Level 4 go berserk as a sign that he still had some control."

"But how did you know?" Kai asked.

"We have fought side by side for years in many life and death situations." Fox replied. "Just by experience we have nearly perfect synergy."

Kai began to laugh. "You Smashers certainly are interesting! But it only gets harder from here on out!"

"Not if we do away with you! Die!" Fox replied shooting his Demon Launcher Mach 2 at Kai. It hit and created a powerful explosion that would be enough to level a small city. However when the smoke cleared it revealed a perfectly fine Kai. Fox was in shock.

"Despite knowing a lot about your Weapon of Heart you forgot the most basic of conditions. The Weapons of Heart can not hurt their owner unless the owner himself or herself wants it to hurt them." Kai laughed. "And I have dominion over all 13 of your Weapons of Heart!" with that every Weapon of Heart appeared in front of Kai. "The Chakram, The Mallet, The Electric Lance, The Egg Bazooka, The Tomahawk, The Heart Guns, your Demon Launcher, The Heart Bat, The Star Rod, The Chaos Beam Cannon, The Heart Sword, The Heart Marker, and The Heart Shield. How does it feel to have your greatest weapons rendered absolutely useless?!"

"Actually I'm not feeling all that bad." Fox laughed. "You don't have dominion over the level two weapons."

"Stop leaving me out of this conversation!" Pichu cried.

"Shut up weakling!" Kai snapped.

"My delicate ego." Pichu cried.

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes: There are currently 12 Smashers who can use Weapons of heart. Mario however can summon two that's why there are 13.**

**Sigh... I think this chapter was too short... Ah well... The Notes will fix that**

"**My delicate ego." I think that this is going to be a phrase that will be in every single one of my stories... at least the ones that Pichu is in... I hope Pichu is in brawl... Because you know as much humiliation points that beating someone with the Ice Climbers its nothing like besting someone with Pichu**

**That and I just love Pichu in general, the way I write him, his quirks... he isn't a bishie... mind you seeing as how only 2 members of the 26 Smashers are (arguably) bishies... and the fact that he is a Joke character that even Sakurai apparently admitted that they just added in at the last second to improve the character count for the game. Ah well Pichu is awesome... Maybe I should make a story out of my small continuity featuring Pichu...**

**Pichu's big adventure... Staring Pichu, Kirby, and other members of the cast who want to have their proper proportions... Co-staring Mewtwo, who wants to go back to his near god like self and properly represent his Red/Blue/Yellow form... and Luigi who is tired of being in his brother's shadow and wishes to no longer be a clone character! Ya not happening... I have enough difficulty updating one story... **

**Well... Sonic is announced for Brawl... (About time...) Must have been a good update since it motivated me to actually start working on these stories again... College takes up too much time... I don't want to sound negative but… I hope Brawl is delayed by a few weeks, so that I actually have time to study for my finals… **

**As by now you have no doubt figured out I have completely abandoned all hope for actually achieving the 1 update a day until Brawl is released. I'm going to try once again, just a common update schedule: every weekday. Not weekends… Hopefully this doesn't drive me too insane… Any spare time that I have I will hopefully be able to work on this story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Requiem of Fate

**Authors note: Chapter 4, 5, and 6 happen at the same time!**

Chapter 5: Requiem of Fate

Marth and Ganondorf stared at Link and Jigglypuff. Link brought his ocarina up to his lips and began to play a song. It was a sad song. When the song was done he looked at Marth. "I've been waiting for you Marth!" Link replied. "Tell me how did you enjoy your requiem?" Marth however was not too thrilled. "I've hated you," Link said summoning his Weapon of Heart. "And I thank Kai for giving me this opportunity to kill you!"

"Ganondorf," Marth said "take care of Jigglypuff."

Link rose his hand on the ground a giant Triforce was imprinted everything else became nearly pitch black. "I have moved us to a separate dimension where we can fight to our hearts content!" Link laughed. "But know only one will escape from here alive!"

Marth closed his eyes. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked. "Don't answer. We both all ready know it. I don't see why we should risk our lives in this pointless bout. The real enemy is Kai."

"You lie!" Link shouted. "Kai is a loving and caring person!"

"He is an immature brat who has been corrupted by the power given to him." Marth replied. "We are all ready fighting with our lives at stake because of his selfish demands. We don't need this stupid dimension!" Marth's eyes focused on Link's Master Sword, which was still sheathed on his back. 'I think I can win this easily.' Marth thought. 'If I can get Link to grab the Master Sword its purifying powers should be able to temporarily stop Kai's control.'

"You lie!" Link shouted once again this time attacking. Marth was able to jump back narrowly avoiding the attack. The next attacks were rapid slashes that Marth had to use his sword to block. When Link stopped attacking Marth jumped towards him using his sword to knock Link's Heart Sword away. In mid air the Heart Sword disappeared and reappeared in Link's hand. "You who don't have a Weapon of Heart, you have a lot to learn!"

"We both do." Marth replied slashing downwards. Link blocked with the Heart Sword. Both of them jumped back and stared at each other. "Its funny that we would end up fighting each other like this."

"I don't see the humor in this situation." Link replied emotionlessly.

"I wanted to fight you in the tournament." Marth replied. "Personally I've wanted to fight you again, ever since we met on the Smash Planet 3 months ago."

"Spare me this crap." Link replied.

Marth sheathed his sword. Link recklessly ran forwards. "Mortal Draw!" Marth shouted out. Link however blocked with his Heart Sword.

"You're weak!" Link spat. "Join us, Kai will release your hidden power."

"Tell me Link can you activate your Level 2?" Marth asked.

"You know I can." Link replied.

"But can you activate it right now?"

Link held out his heart sword but no matter what it wouldn't transform into its Level 2. After a minute Marth smiled and attacked Link. Link was unable to dodge and received several cuts. Looking angered Link ran towards Marth and attacked him, cutting him across the arm. Marth was able to get in several more attacks cutting Link at the side and on the leg. This continued for several minutes each of them obtaining more and more cuts.

"You're soft!" Link shouted.

"So are you." Marth replied attacking Link once again and slashing him vertically. Marth then attacked once again.

Suddenly Link's Heart Sword disappeared. Marth was able to stop his attack, but just barely. "No!" Link cried. "Kai has betrayed me!"

Marth was breathing a brief sigh of relief. "I can't kill an unarmed man." Marth said. "Draw your Master Sword!"

A smile crossed Link's face. "You fool! Enjoy life!" With that Link grabbed his Master Sword and drew it a moment later he fell down onto the ground. Across each of the cuts he had received in the sword battle smoke began to come out and Link began to scream. Suddenly the area they were in shattered and they appeared back in the room of the mansion. Appearing instantly was The Melee Master who stood over Link and quickly extracted the virus and began to heal Link even faster.

"What was that?!" Marth asked in shock.

"Perhaps we should ask Kai or will Link have answers?"

Link was on the ground crying and gasping for air at the same time. It was evident that the pain he felt was unbearable. "Thank you." he said to the Melee Master.

"What was that?" The Melee Master asked.

"If I can remember correctly..."

* * *

Link was running through the mansion. Breathing heavily. He was shocked that the Smashers were able to do this much damage to him. He had all ready been infected by what ever they had, but the Master Sword was repelling the evil. Suddenly in front of him appeared Kai who knocked the Master Sword away. "Sheath it!" Kai ordered.

Link suddenly felt his body moving on his own as it went towards the Master Sword and grabbed it and then sheathed it. Kai looked at Link. "Now Link, if you draw that Master Sword again you will die!"

"Like I'll believe you!" Link shouted punching Kai in the face. Kai however didn't budge.

"The moment you draw it the virus in your body will begin to explode! It should be especially painful!" Kai then punched Link into the abdomen with such force that Link blacked out.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Link replied. "By the way wasn't Ganondorf facing Jigglypuff?"

They looked over to see Ganondorf getting the snot beat out of him by Jigglypuff. The Melee Master just ran up to Jigglypuff and extracted the virus. "It hurts!" Ganondorf moaned. He was lying in a small pool of blood and had several wounds across his body.

"You'll live." The Melee Master replied calmly.

"Even breathing is extremely excruciating!" Ganondorf cried.

To be continued...

**Authors note: This was a bit unintentional but so far every battle has had a certain theme. **

**Fox and Pichu: See Falco and Pikachu (An original and a clone)**

**Ganondorf and Bowser: Evil villains**

**Falco and Pikachu: See Fox and Pichu (not to mention they battled each other. This one was severely unintentional...) Mind you I don't think this is really a theme… **

**Link and Jigglypuff: A musical theme...**

**Will everyone else have a theme that ties them together? I don't think so...**


	7. Chapter 6: Monsters

**Authors note: Chapter 4, 5, and 6 happen at the same time!**

Chapter 6: Monsters

Roy and Bowser stared at Zelda and Kirby. "Bowser I will be unable to strike Zelda." Roy quickly said. Bowser was in shock.

"But I can't hit a woman either!" Bowser cried. "Its against my standards... sure I kidnap them but I never hurt them!"

Zelda had transformed into Sheik and attacked both Bowser and Roy with needles. They wailed out in pain. Kirby also transformed into fire Kirby guaranteeing that both Bowser's and Roy's attacks would only do half damage.

"How can we fight her?" Bowser thought out loud.

"Well maybe if we think of Zelda as something else." Roy suggested.

"Like what?" asked Bowser.

"Well maybe if we think of her as being controlled by some evil person and forcing us to fight to the death we might be able to hit her." Roy replied.

"Looking at it that way…" Bowser paused and glared at Roy. "It's the exact same situation that we are in and it isn't helping!"

"But looking at it that way we are at least not fighting Zelda." Replied Roy. "Just a puppet."

They dodged several needles thrown at them, and a giant fireball rushed towards Bowser who withdrew into his shell. Kirby rushed up to the withdrawn Bowser and slammed him with his mallet.

Roy wasn't doing much better he blocked Sheik's needles and any time he actually ready to attack Sheik would transform back into Zelda.

"I have to remember what I'm fighting." Roy said to himself. He suddenly closed his eyes and ran forwards towards Sheik. '_I will fight using my instinct!_' Sheik found that Roy's attacks were rather large and easy to avoid. However a few attacks had gotten in. Sheik rolled out of the way and threw her chain whip at Roy. It wrapped around his sword and Sheik pulled it away.

Roy opened his eyes and dashed for his sword that was on the ground. However Sheik had anticipated this and quickly threw needles at Roy making him fall down to the ground. The next thing Roy knew was that Sheik was above him with several needles at his neck. "Fight like you mean it or you're dead!" Her voice emotionlessly responded. Roy reached out for his sword and swung it so that Sheik would jump away. Roy realized that despite their strength it only masked a vital weakness of them. They only attacked, dodged and blocked. This was done in such a way that it would have been hard to spot that this was really the only things that they did. They couldn't come up with advance strategies. And if Roy's guess was correct they would quickly fall into traps.

Roy quickly grabbed several objects on his belt and quickly threw them to the ground and across the room in quickly but carefully selected locations after a second went by they began to glow with a green light. Purposely Roy let down his guard. Sheik naturally charged towards him, however she stepped on a motion sensor bomb and it blew up. Sheik went flying backwards. The blast had been so quick that she was unable to get out of the way or guard. Roy grabbed several of the needles that had been thrown in his back and threw it at motion sensor bomb that Sheik had landed near. This continued for a few minutes until all of the motion sensor bombs were gone. Roy then ran up towards Sheik and placed a final motion sensor bomb on her. Sheik also placed a motion sensor bomb on Roy.

"If either of us move we are dead." Sheik replied indifferent about the situation. "Or at least that would be the case if I couldn't teleport away. Both bombs will detonate, I will be unharmed and you will be near death."

"Sounds fun." Roy laughed. "But I know something you don't! All of the motion sensor bombs in this room haven't been detonated. If you teleport to the wrong place you will end up the same as me."

"Your bluffing." Sheik replied.

"Maybe." with that Roy tapped his motion sensor bomb. Both of them exploded. Both Roy and Sheik went flying back. Needless to say they were in pain. In Roy's hand was a small octagon shaped item. It was a spare reflector that Dr. Mario had made based off of the item that both Fox and Falco had. Although the reflector had absorbed most of the blast it still hurt. Sheik on the other hand was unconscious on the ground. The blast had destroyed most of her costume and she had begun to revert back to Zelda.

Bowser and Kirby on the other hand were clashing in a flame battle. Both of them breathing fire with neither one of them showing any signs of stopping. '_This is stupid._' Bowser thought as he parried around Kirby and slashed him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roy's attack with the motion sensor bomb. Somewhere deep down in his cold heart he felt concerned about them. But the fact that Kirby was trying to eat him was a bit distracting.

Bowser jumped into the air and began to spin around in a circle while at the same time breathing out fire creating a violent tornado of flames. He also reached into his shell where he had equipped himself with various items. He took them out and threw a motion sensor bomb at Kirby. When it landed on Kirby it immediately exploded sending the puffball flying back.

The Melee Master suddenly appeared in the room and began to heal them and absorb the virus. Everyone else had finished their fight and were now in this room. "We only have 11 more to go!" Marth said happily. They nodded each ready to set off.

Kai appeared in front of them. "You're doing this a lot faster than I expected." Kai laughed.

"Well it might of taken a bit longer if we just didn't have 4 simultaneous battles." Marth pointed out.

"It might of, but I wanted to mix things up a bit."

"Kai!" Marth shouted to the kid. "What did you mean when you said we were all monsters?"

Kai just stared at them. "After I was created," he muttered. "My father Dr. Mario, the first thing he did was see me as a monster and wished nothing more to kill me. So he imprisoned me and began to create a so called cure to rid himself of me!" Marth stepped forwards in shock. "I can never forgive him!"

"Please stop this madness!" The Melee Master said. "We can cure you of the virus!"

"You only wish to see me dead!" Kai shouted outraged. "You can't handle a superior being! You're afraid of my existence!"

Marth turned to The Melee Master. "Is there someway to cure him of his viral state?" He asked.

The Melee Master however just looked forward and responded "I doubt that he can be cured the same way the others were. Even if I used the N-Sword I don't know what would happen."

Marth faced Kai and began to walk forwards. "Please Kai if you end this madness we can talk to Dr. Mario and convince him to stop creating the cure."

"You would forgive me that easily?" He asked.

"It will all be in the past." Marth said placing his sword on the ground and continuing to walk forwards. Kai then began to walk towards Marth.

"You're too naive!" Kai responded the next thing Marth knew was that he was pierced in the chest right around his heart. "Like some corny dialogue would sway me! Like I would trust you!" With that Kai disappeared.

To be continued...

**Uh... Zelda's and Kirby's theme is I guess they can both transform. Zelda into Sheik, and Kirby into any of his forms.**

**The whole no strategy thing is basically from my experience with CPUs in Melee. Basically they are only aggressive. And they walk towards you right in to the mines...**


	8. Chapter 7: Revive

**While I couldn't do drastic changes during chapter 4, 5, and 6... I'd like to say that I think that I'm half done... However the chapters begin to pick up length here... (actually this is the longest chapter currently...)**

Chapter 7: Revive

'_Was it all just a dream?_' The thought crossed his mind. Every detail seemed so clear, yet at the same time it was so vague. Had he just woken up from a hellish nightmare? Even he didn't know the answer. His body was sore all over. Every muscle ached and shouted out in pain. Yet at the same time he knew he must persevere.

His eyes opened he was lying down in a dense fog looking around he could see several silhouettes of 12 tombstones. Slowly he got up off of the grassy ground. He walked over to one. '_Here lies: Ness, the boy prodigy from Eagleland._' he read. '_Ness, that name seems so familiar! Where have I heard that name before?_' He walked to another tombstone. '_Here lies Donkey Kong._' He walked along the tombstones, each time reading the tombstone. '_Nana, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch,_' each time he felt like he knew the person. '_Dr. Mario, Samus, Young Link._' Everything was slowly coming back to him. '_We were comrades weren't we?_' He continued to walk along. '_Yoshi, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon._'

He faced the final tombstone, there above all others. He slowly walked towards it. Suddenly he could see the words engraved in the tombstone: "Here lies Marth, the brave warrior and Prince of..." He began to uncontrollably scream. He didn't know why but the name had invoked a strong emotion in him. Fear!

"This is the future as it stands currently." A voice said. Floating down in front of him was a phantom cloaked in white. "You must defeat Kai, and only you can do this!"

"Why me?"

"Kai wants you, the last of the Smashers in his collective mind, perhaps if you do submit to him he will spare all of your friends lives. You have seen your gravesite Prince Marth. You will have no choice but to use it if you want to see this future undone. Your battles are harsh and they will continue to be!'

Marth was puzzled. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am a fraction of Kai, I guess you could say the good part. I transferred a bit of my power to you when Kai attacked you."

"So am I connected to this collective mind?"

"Yes and no." he replied. "You are connected but you still retain your free will, and Kai is unaware of this situation. To beat him you must use this link."

"Did Dr. Mario really create you?" Marth asked.

"You will learn the truth soon." He replied disappearing. "This is only one possible deviation of the future, know that you can change it!"

Marth continued to stand in the graveyard. "When it comes down to it, will I have to kill you?"

"That is your decision, I will not hold it against you do stain your sword with my blood."

"So is that why you are wearing a funeral cloak?" Marth asked.

"Somebody will die. That is certain. It can be any of these remaining 13 parties."

"13?" Marth asked looking around still only counting 12 tombstones. Kai just pointed to a path covered with trees. Marth began to walk to the trees and down the dark and beaten path. Howls of wolves could be heard. The trees seemed to be reaching to him, trying to stop him from progressing. When he got to the end of the path there waiting for him was the white-cloaked Kai. There was no fog in the area and a beam of some moonlight illuminated the area. Marth approached the tombstone. "I don't need to read it." Marth said. "All ready I know what it says."

"Do you?"

Marth glanced at the tombstone, _'Here lies Kai, member of E' _Marth read in his head. "Moss is blocking the last words." he pointed out the odd stopping at the 'E' his hand slowly reached for the moss to brush it away.

"You are not ready to learn about our origins, not yet." Kai said stopping him.

"And why is that?" Marth asked.

"If you knew... You may not have the heart to finish this fight. But I wouldn't expect you to fully understand this. Anyways... it looks like our time together is up. Until we meet again!"

* * *

Marth woke up covered in a veil of sweat. Sitting above him was The Melee Master who was healing him. "Its about time," The Melee Master muttered. "Get dressed and we will start finding them." Marth stood up and began to get dressed. He looked down and noticed that his clothing had been mended.

"How long was I out?" Marth asked.

"Lets just put it this way: you have five hours left," The Melee Master sighed. Marth was in shock as to why healing him took that long. The Melee Master picked up on this. "It might of just been one wound but what had actually happened was he sent several spores through out your body and caused them to explode. In any case we better get moving. There are 11 Smashers left to be healed"

"They are also going to be a lot stronger than when you fought us!" Pikachu reminded Marth. They began to walk however noticed that The Melee Master was beginning to wobble.

"What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

"I used up too much energy healing Marth. Don't worry I'll be fine." he reassured them. He then grabbed his head before collapsing. "Damn this headache." He muttered. Everyone rushed over to The Melee Master.

"He was absorbing the virus out of all of us." Fox said. "He might have fallen to its power."

"No that isn't the case." The Melee Master replied. "I might be transforming. Although I'm absorbing the virus inside each portion is a fragment of you. My body is changing rapidly in order to incorporate those fragments."

"A metamorphosis." said Link. "We best continue on with out him."

"No!" Marth shouted. "In the current state of affairs its kill or be killed. And he might suddenly get worse and be killed."

"Its quite hard to kill an immortal." Link reminded Marth. "Besides this metamorphosis might make him extremely violent. And we shouldn't take any chances if he has a piece of Kai in him."

"How can you abandon him?!" Marth asked.

"Someone has grown a lot in the past 3 months." Link snapped back before walking away.

"Leave me." The Melee Master ordered.

"But you're the only one who can extract the fragments of the virus!"

The Melee Master nodded slowly getting up. "I will then follow at a distance."

Everyone ran off only to find Link on the ground unconscious. Above his body was Ness and Nana. "This room feels strange!" Pichu pointed out. Suddenly sparks came from both Pichu and Pikachu's cheeks and within a few seconds they were on the ground tired. Everyone was staring at where Pikachu and Pichu's electricity had gone. Floating above them was a giant metal sphere.

"What is that?" Marth asked.

Ness just began to laugh. "Its quite simple." He said. "Its a PSY Magnet! Using my PSY and a few forks, knives and spoons from the kitchen I was able to create this!" Ness ran forwards and Nana followed swinging her hammer. "Only two can face us!" Ness shouted pushing everyone but Marth and Kirby out of the room. Marth drew his sword but it instantly went flying out of his hands and onto the giant metal ball. Ness and Nana began to laugh.

"So what a Swordsman doesn't need his sword to defeat you!" Marth said jumping into the air and kicking both Ness and Nana. Kirby ran towards them and began to rapidly punch them. However when Kirby stopped the attack they stared in disbelief that they had been nearly uninjured.

"In this room the gravity is also less than what you are used to!" Nana laughed. She slammed her hands onto the ground and it became ice trapping both Kirby and Marth to the ground. "Kai has told us to defeat you using whatever means necessary!"

They rushed towards Kirby and Marth. Nana sung her wooden mallet while Ness swung his wooden baseball bat. Kirby on the other hand transformed into Fire Kirby to melt the ice and burn their weapons. Marth knocked them both down with his scabbard. Suddenly both Marth and Kirby began to float in mid air. Nana once again slammed her hands down onto the ground and this time the whole room was encased in ice. Ice spires suddenly shot out towards Marth and Kirby. Just as they were about to hit Kirby transformed into Mike Kirby. He screamed into a microphone that had magically appeared in his hands and all the ice began to shatter.

"We're not giving up!" Kirby shouted. "No matter what you throw at us!"

Marth stared at his sword implanted in the giant metal sphere. He held onto his scabbard and was ready to defend himself at a moments notice. Nana planted her hands down on the ground causing more icicles to come up. Kirby on the other hand rushed forwards. Ness threw some PSY energy at Kirby stopping him. Nana then froze Kirby in a giant icicle.

"If you don't defeat us he will die!" Nana laughed. "And with out your sword you will be unable to hurt us!"

Marth ran forwards with his scabbard in hand. He slashed it at Nana who summoned a wall of ice to block. Immediately Marth jumped away. From the ground several ice pillars began to rise up and then from all of the walls. Marth closed his eyes expecting them to hit him. However none did. He opened his eyes and Nana was breathing heavily, proof that she had put nearly everything into that one attack. However when she noticed that Marth had not been hit she regained her composer and prepared to attack once again.

"What is causing her to draw out this much energy?" Marth questioned. From each pillar spikes made out of ice began to erupt. Marth jumped out of the way and defended with his scabbard when he needed to. All of this seemed vaguely familiar with him.

* * *

Marth and the Ice Climbers were in a glass cube elevated 50 feet in the air. Thousands of eyes were watching them. It was the second round of the tournament. Both Nana and Popo slammed down their hands onto the floor and pillars made out of ice erupted out of the ground.

* * *

Marth opened his eyes and looked at Nana. '_That's why she is weak right now, it requires both of them cooperating. But even in the tournament they were unable to use the technique._'

* * *

Marth stood still and the ice instantly exploded in all directions. Both Nana and Popo fell down exhausted. "No!" Nana shouted as the shards went flying towards them.

* * *

'_She must have punished herself hard for that humiliating defeat_' Marth thought. '_She doesn't want to feel that pain ever again._'

* * *

Marth deflected each of the ice shards that came at him with his sword. Nana and Popo on the other hand weren't too lucky. Being too tired from their attack they were defenseless and were impaled with thousands of ice shards. Marth rushed over to them to see their parka's ripped and torn. Blood was coming from every cut.

"Nana and Popo are unable to go further in the battle," the referee shouted. "Marth wins the battle!"

"I can't accept these terms of victory!" Marth shouted at the referee. "I want a rematch after they recover!"

"Marth…" Popo moaned. "You won. We used our last gamble and it failed. Accept victory, sometimes its not the way you want it but it happened. Nana is probably in critical condition seeing as how she took the majority of the attack. Besides it will probably take weeks for her to recover back to full health."

Marth looked at Nana and all ready her pink parka was stained with blood. "Blood?!" Marth shouted shocked. "What the hell? The safety is supposed to be on!"

The crowd was in equal shock. Even the announcer and referee were speechless. "Don't just stand there we have to get help!" Marth and Popo shouted.

"Why was the safety off?" Marth asked.

"I... don't... know!" Popo stuttered. Marth just assumed that it was the shock of witnessing his sister nearly dying in front of him.

* * *

"Is this going to be like last time?" Marth asked.

"Last time was a fluke!" Nana shouted. "With out Popo I can perform this attack perfectly! He is nothing more than a handicap to me!"

Marth stood perfectly still, despite this none of the spikes managed to hit him. Had the attack actually worked the ice would have skewered Marth alive. "Popo was a handicap?" Marth shouted enraged. "The same way my sword is a handicap!" Marth looked forwards, his eyes gleamed with ferocity. He held out his scabbard in front of him. "With out them, neither of us can fight to our true potential!"

"Popo held me back!" Nana shouted.

"Popo could of continued to fight," Marth said softly. "He forfeited the match for your life, one you are willingly throwing away just so that you can defeat me! Your willing to give your life to Kai?"

"He gave me power!" Nana responded.

"And yet that power is unable to hurt me! You're willing to give everything to defeat me, even if you aren't yourself. I think the real Nana will be grieved that she didn't defeat Marth in the next tournament or that no one would ever have that chance again. In fact it seems that the real Nana wants to protect me from you! All your attacks are missing, Kai doesn't have that great of control does he?"

"Kai is freedom, Kai will release us from our limits and show us our true power! Nana has been locked away."

"I doubt that, if you want proof just look at your feet!" Marth shifted his feet and held his scabbard much like he held his sword and faced Nana. '_Perhaps you will understand after this!_' Nana suddenly couldn't move she saw that her feet were trapped in ice. Her face became as white as the snow. '_Once again your own attack has defeated you! It's almost poetic. But this time its intentional._'

Marth began to run forwards each time he passed a pillar of ice he slashed it with his scabbard. It would then slide apart where it had been cut. He then ran to Nana and slashed her with the scabbard. She collapsed on the ground. When Marth stopped he jumped into the air to avoid an attack from Ness.

"Stupid bitch," Ness muttered. "She was constantly complaining that she wanted to finish you off alone! A lot of good it did her, finished off the same way as in the tournament. Poetic isn't it?"

"I was just thinking that," Marth sighed staring at Ness. In his mind he was trying to figure out how hard this battle would be with out his sword, how he would defeat Ness.

"I know," Ness replied. "This battle will be a lot harder since I'm stronger than that weakling."

Marth closed his eyes. "Nana is a lot stronger than you are. And probably will be stronger than you ever will be." He replied. Even with out opening his eyes he could tell that Ness was frustrated.

"What did you say?" His tone of voice made it certain that he wanted to crush Marth.

"Kai should have had complete control over Nana, however she was able to fight the virus in the end. Mind you it hasn't been extracted out of her body yet."

"Do you care for her?" Ness asked.

Marth's eyes bolted open not like the direction that his instinct was telling him this was going. Ness raised his hand and a standing pillar shattered into large spikes. They all floated above Nana. Marth let go of a deep breath knowing what was about to happen. "If I say yes you will throw them down into her, while if I say no you will do the same thing. If I wait too long to answer you will drop the spikes. If I move towards her suddenly you will drop the spikes. If I attack you the spikes will drop due to your lack of psychic concentration."

Ness smiled. "Your smart."

"No your just predictable Kai,"

Ness flinched at those words. "Don't you dare test me! Now what is your answer?"

Marth looked at Ness and extend his arms up, openly inviting the attack upon himself. "This is the only correct answer." Ness smiled as the icicles moved away from Nana and towards Marth. A smile crossed Marth's face and it didn't disappear as the icicles came closer and closer. Even as Ness sent the icicles forwards to see if Marth would flinch he didn't budge.

"Don't you fear death?" Ness asked.

"Yes," Marth replied. "But knowing that I lived a good life comforts me. I wait for death with open arms! Why is it that you hesitate now Kai? You've nearly killed me before."

"You're bluffing! No sane man would be perfectly clam in this situation!"

"I guess that means I'm not sane." Marth managed to laugh. Ness just stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Then I guess you are ready to die!" Ness laughed. "I'll enjoy watching your face change from this bluff to utter terror. Good bye!"

The icicles rushed towards Marth however stopped right in front of Marth. A smile crossed Marth's face. _'You really don't have enough power to force them to kill their friends.'_ Marth thought to himself.

"Why is it that Ness is resisting?!" Ness shouted outraged. Marth realized that this was his chance and ran forwards with his scabbard. However Kai seemed to regain control of Ness and jumped away at the last second. "Prepare to watch her die!" Ness shouted as he moved his arm. The icicles began to move to Nana at breakneck speeds. Just when the icicles were about to hit something blocked it. "WHAT!?" Ness shouted outraged.

A wall had appeared and when each icicle hit the wall it was destroyed. Marth ran over to Nana and looked at the wall and saw a clear reflection of himself. "It's a mirror," He said shocked placing his hand on it. Suddenly the mirror shattered and standing in front of Nana was Kirby. "Took you long enough to escape."

"Shut it." Kirby replied. "It was hard enough to do everything with out anyone noticing! Not to mention praying that you would keep them both distracted so that they wouldn't look at the place where I was trapped."

"This battle is over!" Marth announced. "Its two against one."

Ness was clearly frustrated. "It looks like I will have to start defeating you some other way." Ness laughed raising his hands. "Don't forget you still don't have your sword. PSI Rockin!"

Marth and Kirby jumped out of the way of the blast of energy. Kirby even had Nana in tow. Marth rushed towards Ness and began to slash his scabbard at him however Ness was able to dodge each attack. Ness snapped his fingers and a green light appeared exploding a moment later. Marth jumped out of the way of the attack when suddenly Kirby rushed towards Ness in his Fire Kirby.

Kirby launched several fireballs at Ness who just moved several pieces of ice to defend. When there was no more ice left Ness jumped out of the way of the oncoming barrage of fireballs. Marth took this opportunity to rush forwards and attack. This time landing a clean hit on Ness, knocking him unconscious.

Marth faced the giant metal sphere that still hadn't disappeared. His sword was still lodged into it. "The room is still inaccessible," Marth sighed looking around. "I think I have to pull out the sword for this to be destroyed." Marth walked up to it and grabbed his sword. Instantly jolts of electricity went through his body. He let go of the sword immediately.

"Remember Pikachu's and Pichu's electricity was absorbed by it." Kirby reminded him. "And then electricity seeks the path of least resistance to the ground."

"I will then have to bear with the shocks." Marth replied gritting his teeth. His hand reached for the sword.

"Why are you doing this?" Kirby asked.

"Kai is challenging me. He wants to absorb me into his collective mind. The last of the Smashers. He wants to see just what type of prize I am."

"That's quite an interesting way to put it." Kirby sighed.

"He told me himself."

Marth grabbed his sword and electricity once again went through his body. This time however he didn't let go. "I'll pull out my sword even if it kills me!" Marth shouted showing his determination. As the sword was removed from the metal ball the electricity stopped and the metal ball exploded.

A smile crossed Marth's face as the Smashers came rushing into the room. The Melee Master rushed over to both Nana and Ness to extract the virus. The Melee Master then looked at Marth. "Please stop getting battered up after every fight." He whined progressing to heal Marth. For a split second The Melee Master looked confused at Marth.

"That might be a bit hard…" Marth managed to laugh. "In any case wake them up!"

The Melee Master nodded. "But before that I want to talk to you privately." They both walked away to the corner of the room. "I didn't want to bring this up in front of everyone but when I was healing you I noticed that you had a fragment of Kai in you."

"I know." Marth replied. "Don't tell anyone."

"I understand. But know that the only reason I didn't extract it was because it was different."

"It's a fraction of his good side. He said that the only way to defeat Kai was to use this link."

"A wrong move in using it could call for the end of the Smashers. There was also something else I wanted to talk to you about." The Melee Master held out his hand, Marth instantly knew what he was talking about. "It took me a while to figure out but I know what you did during your trip."

"Don't tell them." Marth said trying his best to remain calm and not appear panicked, just incase the Smashers were watching them talk. "They will find out eventually but now isn't the time."

"In any case, don't misuse that link that you have with Kai. If he figures it out he will be invincible." With that The Melee Master went back to the Smashers.

To be continued...

**This wasn't intended to be a long story... Those who like long stories will love my crossover... That I will start after I finish this story!**

**Ness and Nana... Uh I guess the theme is they both start with N or they are both kids... take your pick... **

**What is this thing that Marth doesn't want everyone to know? You'll find out by the end of the story.**

**SSBB is surprisingly delayed (Sarcasm there... its a Nintendo game they are sort of famous for being delayed... See Twilight Princess, Metroid Prime 3)... surprisingly I'm rather indifferent to this situation... why? Because Finals would have started the week after SSBB was released. Now I have to worry about midterms in February. Anyways... that countdown a few chapters back was for the original Dec 3rd release. Ah well... In the words of Mr. Miyamoto "A delayed game is eventually good, a bad game is bad forever" **

**It also screws up a story that I was planning on doing... Incase you actually cared it was about someone who bought Brawl on launch day. But never got to play it because he was too busy living it (as he was transported to the game world…) Corny check, Clichéd check, the plot stolen off of some TV show… check. I'm still going to write it and upload it… **

**Just over 4000 words this chapter… wow… I don't know if any of the other chapters will rival this one… Maybe the next one after some editing… **


	9. Chapter 8: VS Popo and Mr Game & Watch

Chapter 8: VS Popo and Mr. Game and Watch

Nana and Ness had regained consciousness. "Marth I'm sorry!" She instantly apologized.

"Its all right," said Marth. "You weren't yourself." Everyone nodded in agreement. "You were infected by a virus named Kai."

"I only have one request." Nana cried. "I want to fight against my brother!" Everyone looked at her in shock. "Ever since that battle we've both been shaken and our team work has suffered. Had Kai had both of us together against you it probably would have been a completely different battle."

"Should we set out to find your brother?" asked Marth.

"That won't be necessary!" a voice laughed. Silently Marth cursed knowing that Nana wouldn't be able to fight at 100 after she had used up most of her energy fighting Marth. Marth faced Popo, along side him was Mr. Game and Watch. In Mr. Game and Watch's hands was a glass cube. He threw it onto the ground and the next thing that Marth knew was that Mr. Game and Watch, Popo, Nana and himself were inside it.

Marth held on tightly to his sword. "Nana we have to be careful here!" Marth shouted. However Nana didn't hear him and charged forwards towards her brother. They had both engaged in combat. Their hammers clashed. Marth stood perfectly still and thought over the situation. '_This cube is a problem._' He thought. They all knew how these cubes worked since they used them for the tournament. They would create an artificial dimension for them to fight in; this was a precaution to protect the spectators, and the Smashers. It was heavily customizable and because of this they could tinker with the time that passed in the dimension. One of the key features of the cube was a safety that allowed for them to receive mortal wounds but not be injured. For some reason Marth knew that it would be turned off. '_Seconds may have gone by in here but out there minutes or hours could of passed._' It was clearly evident as to why this disturbed Marth. Any minute both Popo and Mr. Game and Watch could fall down dead.

Mr. Game and Watch jumped down towards Marth. Mr. Game and Watch also brought out a hammer, Marth quickly countered with his sword but felt his body freezing over with ice. Marth broke free of the ice and slashed at Mr. Game and Watch, however he disappeared. The Smashers had learned a lot over the past few months about each other. But perhaps the most mystifying of them all was Mr. Game and Watch. He had the power to travel dimensions, and when he would travel from 2d to 3d he would disappear completely. No one really knew why, but they had learned that he could only stay there for about 7 seconds. During those 7 seconds Marth had increased his guard and readied himself for nearly anything that could attack him.

Mr. Game and Watch reappeared in front of Marth and brought down his hammer at him. Electricity suddenly went through Marth's body and he fell to the ground. Mr. Game and Watch jumped into the air and brought down a giant key upon Marth. Marth however blocked with his sword. Marth jumped up and into the air at Mr. Game and Watch, however Mr. Game and watch opened up his parachute and knocked Marth back against the wall of the cube.

'_This battle isn't going all that well._' Marth thought to himself. '_I've never really fought Mr. Game and Watch either, all of his attacks seem random._' Mr. Game and Watch attacked Marth once again this time using a turtle. '_Anything can be used as a weapon._' Marth had to remind himself noting the various unconventional weapons that Mr. Game and Watch was using against him. Marth narrowly avoided a chair trusted towards him.

Interested in how Nana was doing against Popo, Marth looked over. Both Nana and Popo brought their hands down onto the ground and caused spires of ice to appear all over the place. None of the spires were able to hit the other. Marth dodged an attack from Mr. Game and Watch. And jumped into the center of the cube. Marth shifted his position and sheathed his sword. For a split second if a fly entered Marth's range it would have been cut.

'_What was that?' _Marth asked himself. '_For a second it felt like all of my senses were increased!_' Mr. Game and Watch jumped towards Marth who drew his sword and knocked Mr. Game and Watch away. One thing that they had learned about Mr. Game and Watch was that he was a glutton for punishment.

Suddenly Marth remembered a lecture that Master Hand had told them. "In battle, when you are faced with a life and death situation, or you are fighting seriously, you will be able to do things that you wouldn't normally be able to do. Your adrenaline will help you perform rather difficult tasks. So if you are able to use one of your abilities with out the adrenaline rush than it should be rather quick and easy to perform with it." Very few of the Smashers had understood what Master Hand was talking about. But they learned quickly enough that one side effect of this was their energy shields, what was hard to summon casually would become almost second nature on the battlefield.

Marth exhaled and stared at Mr. Game and Watch. He noticed that Mr. Game and Watch was open and rushed towards him knocking him out of the way. Marth then looked towards Nana and Popo.

Nana was encased in a block of ice. Popo was standing triumphantly over her. "Nana!" Marth shouted. However Popo raised his hammer.

"In this form she is very brittle and if I shatter her she will die! Besides you better pay more attention to Mr. Game and Watch."

Mr. Game and Watch brought down a torch upon Marth who blocked with his sword and tossed Mr. Game and Watch over to Nana. The torch melted the ice. Marth rushed over to Mr. Game and Watch and hit him over the head with his sword knocking him unconscious. Marth turned to Nana and pulled her out of the remaining ice. She was still conscious. Marth constantly kept up his guard knowing that this would probably be an opportune time for Popo to attack.

"Tell me do you know why the safety was turned off in our tournament match?" Popo asked. "Just like today I intentionally turned it off."

"What!?" Both Marth and Nana shouted out surprised.

"The attack was meant for you Marth!"

"The official statement was that it was an accident that the safety got turned off!" Marth shouted. "And you are telling me that you nearly killed your sister because of this grudge that you held against me?!"

"No," Popo replied emotionlessly. "The attack was meant to sent your ego down and scare you. Not kill. Your first match was incredibly reckless and it showed that you trusted the safety."

Marth didn't know what to feel at the moment. Afraid that a fellow Smasher would try to take his life. Confused as to why Popo resented him. "A lot of questions must be rushing through your head right now." Popo laughed.

Marth stood up and sheathed his sword. "I know when an opponent isn't worth dulling my blade on." He said disgusted. "That was an accident, the official statement said it was an accident. Kai is making you say that." With that Marth turned his back to Popo and stared at the glass cube that they were incased in. With out hesitating Marth slashed the cube into two and destroyed it. All four of them fell onto the ground.

"How dare you turn your back to me!" Popo shouted, an icicle came out of his hand however Roy jumped in the way and blocked it melting it in the process.

The Melee Master rushed up to Mr. Game and Watch and healed him. He then stared at Popo. "You have to defeat him." He reminded Marth.

"He isn't worth defeating." Marth said walking away.

"Please heal him!" Nana cried. "We need to know the truth!"

"Did something happen in the cube?" The Melee Master asked.

Marth realized that they were unable to see and hear what happened inside the cube and that must have been one of the customized options.

"Yes." tears were beginning to go down Nana's face.

"Maybe a crybaby like you should of died on that day!" Popo shouted. The Melee Master just teleported behind Popo and knocked him unconscious. He then began to heal him.

"Get up!" The Melee Master ordered. Instantly Popo regained consciousness. Everyone was staring at him.

"Tell us what you said in the cube, was it the truth?" Marth asked harshly.

"No it wasn't!" Popo shouted. "Kai forced me to say it!"

"Ness." Marth sighed. "Is he telling the truth? Was the safety breaking in the second round an accident or intentional?!" Everyone let out simultaneous gasps of surprise. "Save it for the verdict." Marth sighed.

"He is telling the truth, Kai forced him to say it." Ness replied. "Besides anyone who was close to him knew that he was devastated."

"How so?" Marth asked.

"After the tournament was over and you went on your vacation, Popo suffered a mental breakdown." Nana replied. "He was clearly devastated. Ness said he nearly considered suicide! Since he was still weak Kai could easily control him. Unlike the others there wasn't a strong resistance."

Everyone was silent as they reflected on Popo's actions.

"There is just one thing left to be considered. Why would he want you to say it?" Marth asked.

"I don't know!"

"Can I interrupt?" Mario asked. "I think that he might wanted Popo to say it in order to try and break up the Smashers."

Silence went across the room. "Why would he want that?" They all wondered.

"Perhaps it has something to do with Kai's origins." Peach pointed out.

"We better continue on then." Marth muttered walking into the next room slightly depressed. "By the way Melee Master, are you happy that I didn't get scratched this match?"

The Melee Master just smiled, comforting them. However telepathically he was communicating with Marth. '_You aren't fully convinced are you?_'

'_There is no reason for Popo to act the way he did unless he intentionally turned off the safety._'

'_You think Ness would lie for Popo's safety?_'

'_They are friends after all. We would need someone else to extract the truth. Is Ness reading our minds and listening into this conversation?_'

'_Not that I can tell. Why?_'

'_I think that would do more than confirm my suspicions._'

To be continued…

**Uh… Popo and Mr. Game and Watch can both use ice attacks… they both have hammers? Really there was no pattern to this one… I'd like to thank personally thank the people at Nintendo for putting Mr. Game and Watch in SSBM. Thank you Mr. Game and Watch for the exploitable long name... mind you with only every instance only adding 4 words they do quickly stack up. The whole flipping thing from Mr. Game and Watch came from Super Paper Mario.**

**The whole glass cube things was an idea taken from the first set of Gamecube commercials... One of them (the advertisement for SSBM) had people fighting in the cube. **

**I wasn't able to expand this chapter to the lengths that I wanted to... (Mainly because I'm studying for an Accounting midterm that I have in 2 days... But I think I got it down... Just as long as I don't panic I should be able to pass)**

**On a side note… this chapter was stupid typo land for me… I somehow managed to misspell the word "Sword" Mind you I write the chapters in Wordpad as TXT files and then copy paste them into word to check for all of that stuff… It's a lot easier for me… Because the moment I see the stupid red or green lines my whole train of thought is sadly derailed. Ok that's enough shameless extending of the chapter…**


	10. Chapter 9: VS Yoshi and Young Link

Chapter 9: VS Yoshi and Young Link

They were walking through the Smash Mansion. The corridors were a lot darker than before as they had lost all reserve power. Now more than ever the pressure was finally setting in. What started out as being a believable task in the beginning had now become harder and harder. Cautiously they walked around, half expecting that every shadow would conceal one of the remaining Smashers and that they would jump out and attack them.

The true daunting task was finding the Smashers, as Marth was positive that they were running through the mansion doing their best to avoid meeting up.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this." Link sighed.

"Agreed." Popo replied. "How are we going to find them now?"

"And with less of them its becoming less likely that we would run into them." Roy replied.

Marth sighed. "Is there a way that we could track them?"

"Well if my PSY was stronger I could probably be able to see where there exact positions are in the mansion." Ness replied.

"Then allow me." The Melee Master replied. He tried to focus however the conversation he had with Marth telepathically, the constant healing of the Smashers, not to mention the extracting and absorbing of the virus had been leaving him progressively more and more exhausted.

"Its all right." Marth replied. "We will just have to keep on searching."

"Then allow me to help." Link said. "I can at least find Young Link since we are connected." Everyone stared at Link, each feeling incredibly stupid that they had forgotten something so basic.

"So why didn't you bring this up before?" Kirby asked.

"Well we really didn't actually need to search for anyone since we would just run into them every step that we take... Now lets begin." Link closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Everyone just stared at him. About a minute later his eyes opened. 'I know where they are!" He announced and with that he led the group through the mansion. Eventually they got to the hallway containing the doors to their bedrooms.

Yoshi and Young Link were waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Link had all ready stepped forwards. Marth could see the determination in his eyes, as he wanted to fight his younger self. However Young Link had other plans. Young Link raised his sword up to his neck.

Link suddenly froze. He didn't dare draw his Master Sword or summon his Weapon of Heart. Marth could understand why. Standing across from them was potentially the most dangerous weapon that Kai had. At any moment death of Young Link would mean the collapse of the universe.

"You forget that you were once under Kai's control." Young Link laughed. "He knows your weakness." Link cursed.

'_Did Kai plan this move?_' Marth thought. '_Did he know that Link would want to fight Young Link to make sure that no unnecessary harm would be done to him?_'

"You're weak if you can't find the strength to attack me!" Young Link laughed. "You're weak if you won't take risks to come out on top of the battle!"

"Self sacrifice?" Link shouted enraged. "Is that a risk that _YOU_ are willing to make Kai or just your puppets? Are they nothing more than pawns to you? Its disgusting that you set us up against our own friends in a fight to the death!"

Kai appeared in front of Young Link. "Disgusting?" Kai laughed. "What is disgusting is how you fight for entertainment and yet you are ultimately a hypocrite! After all is that just what you live for just to fight, for the adrenaline rush in the fight? This is just another fight in your violent monster lives!"

"Our fights are different at the tournament though." Link replied. He didn't seem discouraged by Kai's presence. If anything Kai's presence was empowering him and giving him strength to go on. "There we fight with honor and sportsmanship to see who is the strongest amongst us all. To see who has risen above the rest and is the new peak that we must climb up to!"

Kai remained calm as a smug look crossed his face. "Honor? Sportsmanship? Tell me Popo where was that honor and sportsmanship in your match?"

"I didn't do it!" Popo shouted.

"You did," Kai laughed. "You've just convinced yourself otherwise due to that tragic backfire."

"That's enough that I've heard out of you!" Popo shouted running forwards he swung his mallet down towards Kai however Young Link blocked the attack.

"Don't you remember Popo?" Young Link asked. "You asked me to turn off the safety!"

"LIES!" Popo shouted. Young Link over powered Popo and sent him flying towards the wall.

Kai looked at Popo. "If you say something enough times you will believe it. However it will always be a lie."

Marth walked towards Kai. "I don't care if Popo intentionally turned it off." Marth said. "If he did he has clearly repented enough to make up for his mistake."

"So you are going to let him get away with what he has done?" Kai laughed.

"I said I don't care. What's done is done!" Marth replied. "Besides I've done some thinking I was pretty arrogant going into the first two matches. After that event everyone was disturbed by the 'anything can happen' atmosphere. But what would you understand?"

Kai just began to laugh. "I understand a lot more than you do!" Kai faced the freed Smashers. "I know all of your secrets. Come back to me and I can help you live in paradise. I can release you from your worldly confines and give you what ever you desire, love, power, money!"

"So we can be mindless puppets again?" Bowser and Ganondorf shouted charging forwards at Kai. Kai however rushed in front of them and knocked them back.

"But when you were under my control you were happy trapped in your own ignorant bliss!"

"You just used us for this sick game!" Ganondorf shouted back.

Kai began to laugh. "Is what I'm doing any different than what your so called mentor Master Hand has been doing?" Everyone was suddenly quiet. "I think we all know the truth but you just don't want to admit it. A conspiracy, or actually a logical guess."

"A conspiracy?" Everyone muttered.

"Didn't you ever think that Master Hand is really just training you to become his own personal army, and when the time comes to fight he won't get his hands dirty?!" Kai laughed. Everyone felt like asking for proof of such scandalous accusations. However they knew he would say it. "Why do you think that he gave you all Smash Shards in the invitations? Doesn't that seem sort of odd? You all agreed to come, some of the smarter ones amongst you made the connection and that you would all come back to him eventually. However there were a few of you who would have the ability to hide the Smash Shard in your hometown."

Marth drew his sword. "You're stalling for time!" He shouted enraged.

"Don't you think that he will betray you?" Kai asked. "Or are you too stupid to make the connections."

"I think you are too busy looking for things that aren't there." Marth moaned.

"You are all being used!" Kai laughed. "Soon you'll see!"

Marth glared at Kai. "Since you seem so hell bent on telling us we're being used why don't you tell us who sent and used you? We all know for a fact that Dr. Mario couldn't have created you!"

"Prepare to be severely disappointed." Kai laughed. "You will learn when the time is right." With that Kai disappeared and they returned their attention to Young Link and Yoshi.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Marth you get Yoshi." Link ordered.

"You idiot!" Marth said. "Kai would have anticipated that, we have to fight as a team and defeat them."

"I'll be fine and you should be fine." Link replied. Before Marth had a chance to retort Link rushed off to fight his younger self.

Marth stared at Yoshi. He really only knew one strategy for dealing with Yoshi, avoid his tongue at all costs. Instantly Yoshi began to try and swallow him. Marth however just rolled out of the way. He tried to look and see how Link was doing in his battle however Yoshi threw an egg at him and sent him across the room.

"That hurt..." Marth muttered slowly getting up using his sword as support. "How did that egg explode?" Marth however didn't have time to ponder such a question as, Yoshi tried to eat him again. Marth dodged however he tripped and fell onto the ground slowly Yoshi approached him, and was about to eat him.

Link threw a bomb in front of the two of them. Yoshi was unable to stop his attack and ate the bomb. It quickly exploded and Yoshi began to cry out in pain at a bad case of indigestion. With that Yoshi curled up into a ball and was crying in pain.

"That must hurt." Marth said.

"Ya." Link replied. "Even with his unnatural stomach he is out."

Young Link stared at the two more experienced swordsmen. "If you think I'm done then you are mistaken!" he shouted. He held out in front of him a mask. "You should know what is coming next." Young Link laughed putting on the mask. For the next several seconds it sounded like his bones were being crushed, and then he shouted out in a scream of agony. Within a few seconds standing there waiting for them was a warrior twice their size. His eyes were white and hollow. His hair was white and old.

"He's stronger now." Link sighed. "He now has a body that has seen millions of battles, and participated in them."

"So what can we do?"

"Fight, don't give up, and don't get hit. If you can hold him still I should be able to play the Song of Healing and kill two birds in one stone."

"What does the Song of healing do?" Marth asked.

"It heals the soul, it also has a second effect of removing the masks off forcefully." Link explained.

"And you know this song."

"Sort of." Link sighed. "Like all songs in order to activate their magical powers you must understand their deep meaning. I think I know what the Song of Healing means, however I have yet to try it."

Fierce Deity Link rushed towards the two warriors, he swung his giant sword and the two quickly dodged it. "He's become a lot more violent!" Marth shouted. Fierce Deity Link looked at Marth and charged towards them rapidly and blindly swinging his sword. Marth blocked several attacks and intentionally got stuck in a deadlock with Fierce Deity Link. Link quickly grabbed his ocarina and began to play the song. However when the song stopped Fierce Deity Link still stood. He kicked Marth away and began to laugh.

"You don't understand the meaning of the song!" Fierce Deity Link laughed. "But you wouldn't be able to understand it with out feeling the pain!" Fierce Deity Link jumped towards Link who was unable to block. Link went flying back against the wall. "The pain of your body being ripped apart and transforming slowly into a new form! Until you are able to understand what that pain is the song will be nothing more than a few notes. Why do you think I taught it to you? I knew you would be unable to use its true power!"

Marth rushed up behind Fierce Deity Link and stabbed him through the back. "If you think that we don't know what pain is then you are mistaken!"

"Marth is right." Link replied getting up off of the ground. "We suffering because of Kai, he will kill you if we don't heal you." Fierce Deity Link knocked Marth away and rushed towards Link slashing him constantly. If Link was any normal person he would probably be dead by now. But since he had a fairy in a bottle it appeared and healed him. Link just simply stabbed Fierce Deity Link with the Master Sword, his body began to surge with power and eventually the room was filled with a blinding light.

The Fierce Deity mask fell to the ground with a dull thump. Young Link also fell down to the ground.

"What happened?" Everyone was wondering.

"The Fierce Deity Mask contained an evil spirit, one that lived for battle." Link explained. "His lust for blood corrupted the mask and gave it a mind of its own. By stabbing him with The Master Sword the mask had to force itself off of Young Link otherwise he would have been purified."

"And why aren't you purifying the mask now?" Mario asked.

Link stared at the mask. "I'm in no condition to do so." He replied. "The only thing that I can do is remove the spirit from the mask, however it will just go back into Young Link, its best if it stays in the mask." The Melee Master was healing Yoshi and Young Link. "Besides if I purify the mask it will lose its abilities and I think we might need it in the future."

* * *

"We only have 5 Smashers left to free." Roy said breathing a sigh of relief. "Soon this will be all over." 

"Soon," Marth muttered looking at his sword. "I've decided that I will slay Kai. I can not allow a second outbreak. Please forgive me."

"We will stick behind your decision." Link said. "Each of us wants to slay Kai but we all know that only you will be capable of doing it."

"it will probably be difficult even for you." Zelda replied. "He knows your moves from the fights that you had with us. We watched you train and suffer."

_'Will I really be able to slay Kai?' _Marth thought to himself. _'No I must.'_ Everyone stared at Marth, perhaps able to sense his self-doubt. "Friends, please continue to lend me your strength and help me."

"We've been doing this for a while" Kirby said. "We will help you until the bitter end!"

Marth smiled. _'They will help me! They are truly my friends.' _Marth faced the next doorway. "Thank you, know that I will defeat Kai, and free our last five friends: Donkey Kong, Samus, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, and Dr. Mario. We will get to the truth!"

To be continued...

**Hmm... I think now I just want to finish this story... I just don't want to write it anymore... Sigh... So I'm sorry if it feels rushed. I think the bit of plot that was revealed justifies the short fight. A conspiracy? Was Master Hand's change of heart just a staged act?**

**After reading a comment: I realized I was a bit unclear about Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach, all three of them showed up at the end of Chapter 3, they were the group that faced off against The Melee Master. I didn't do an actual fight for them since... well I don't like doing original character fights VS actual game characters (unless the game characters were going to win, but clearly this wasn't the case) since it basically says "Hey look fanbase my original character is better than all of your favorite characters." It really only results in angry fans and The Melee Master sort of has to stay likable for one more story... **

**Fun fact: The Melee Master was originally going to be a fusion of all 26 Smashers and share there attributes as part of his appearance... **


	11. Chapter 10: VS DK

Chapter 10: VS DK

They walked through the mansion. "How long has it been since we last saw someone?" Marth asked.

"An hour at least." The Melee Master sighed.

They didn't know which rooms they had and hadn't checked. They only had five Smashers left to find. Suddenly Marth's eyes lit up as his hand reached for the small computer on his belt. However he suddenly became depressed as he stared at the blank screen. The computer had lost power quite a while ago.

"Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, Samus, Captain Falcon and Dr. Mario." Roy said out loud. "Any of them can be anywhere in the mansion."

"Why don't we look at this in a different way." Fox replied. "Dr. Mario is probably in his lab or in the surrounding area. There is probably someone also guarding the Aurora Unit. Donkey Kong is probably out in the back yard. So that leaves two unaccounted for. One of them will probably be separated from the group since previously they were traveling in groups of 2."

"Lets go after Donkey Kong." Roy suggested.

"From a tactical point of view we should have gone after DK sooner," Fox sighed. "He will be stronger and I fear any power ups that Kai may give him."

"We have to free him." Marth replied determined. "We have to free them all." His mind just continued to flash back to the foggy graveyard. Everything seemed so clear. "I can't let them die at Kai's hand, I won't."

"To die serving and protecting your master." Pikachu sighed. "Some consider that the greatest honor of all. Do you think that Kai has installed that thought into them?"

Marth was silent. "We best go to the garden." He said walking towards the back of the mansion. He cautiously approached the door and he slid it open. Everyone followed as they entered the 'garden'.

Most of them had unpleasant training experiences in the garden. They had done survival training in the garden, which would probably be more accurately described as a jungle. Within the first week that they were in the Smash Mansion when they were suddenly thrown into the jungle to scavenge for themselves. Teaming up was strictly forbidden. And they were supposed to fight each other if they were to see someone else. For one week they lived in the constant fear in the jungle, having to scavenge for food and shelter. Everyone remembered that DK excelled in this area of training, which would make sense since he did live in a jungle previously. But they knew that DK would have an edge in the upcoming battle. How much of an edge? They didn't want to know.

They walked through the jungle and into a clearing. None of them expected what was going to come next. But Pikachu was the first to sense any danger. He dropped down to the ground and everyone followed suit. They looked up and saw a tree had just been ripped from its roots and tossed towards them. From the trees Donkey Kong jumped down only he was a lot bigger and bulkier. "Only 3 of you can fight me!" Donkey Kong grunted. "Marth has to be one of them."

"Yoshi, Kirby!" Marth shouted. They rushed over to Marth's side.

"Why did he choose them?" Pikachu asked.

"Yoshi has experience fighting in the forest, seeing as how that is where he lived. While with Kirby they will be able to change their strategies quickly and lets not forget to mention that Kirby and DK fought each other during training." Roy replied.

"This Giant Donkey Kong though," Fox sighed. "We don't know its abilities and limitations."

"It's safe to guess that he will be stronger and maybe slower." Falco replied.

Donkey Kong jumped into the trees and motioned for Marth, Yoshi, and Kirby to follow. DK then gestured to everyone else. "Go up that tree if you wish to watch the fight." He grunted.

Marth, Kirby and Yoshi were standing on the top of a tree, balancing themselves on the tiny branches. DK and Kirby of course had no problem. However for Yoshi and Marth they were constantly moving to avoid falling down. "Begin!" DK grunted jumping towards them. Marth tried to roll out of the way however quickly fell, his cape got stuck on a branch, however this happened far to quickly for DK to register it so Marth was able to evade the attack.

Kirby began to inhale. While it did little to make Giant Donkey Kong move, Marth was able to get back up to the top of the tree. Despite his increased size Donkey Kong didn't seem to be moving slower, instead if anything he was moving faster.

Donkey Kong lunged towards Kirby and began to rapidly punch him. Kirby had no way to defend himself and was effortlessly kicked down to the trees below. Yoshi threw an egg and hit Giant Donkey Kong however despite the attack hitting and the egg exploding, DK didn't flinch. Donkey Kong punched Yoshi and knocked him off of the tree and into Kirby who was climbing back up. Donkey Kong glared at Marth who quickly sheathed his sword and used his sheath to guard against DK's pure brute strength. The branch beneath Marth broke and he fell down however during the process of falling to the ground he unsheathed his sword and cut down the tree.

DK landed on the ground and looked at the tree. He stared at it enraged and charged towards Marth. "Don't worry, Master Hand can create a new tree." Marth said avoiding a fast punch. However these words did little to calm down the beast. Donkey Kong threw several punches at Marth who pushed them away with his sword and sheath. Donkey Kong jumped into the air and brought down fists at Marth who jumped to the side. Donkey Kong however had anticipated such an attack and punched at where Marth was going to be. He would have been hit if Yoshi hadn't thrown an egg and stopped the attack.

Kirby appeared in front of Donkey Kong and brought down his mallet upon the beasts skull. Donkey Kong immediately fell down towards the ground. However the three warriors didn't drop their guard. "That shouldn't have knocked you unconscious." Marth said remembering several clear hits that Kirby had given him previously during training. As they expected Giant Donkey Kong jumped into the air and once again lunged towards Marth who dodged the attack and hit DK on his head knocking him to the ground.

"DK's rage was enough to break Kai's control." Roy noticed from the sidelines.

"Yes, I'm sure Kai's strategy doesn't involve lunging hopelessly at Marth and doing nothing different no matter what happens." The Melee Master replied.

"Yes the Goomba rush." Mario commented.

Donkey Kong was visibly crying. There across his face were tears coming down from his eyes. Marth couldn't understand if he was crying in frustration that he couldn't hit him or if he was crying because Marth had destroyed his favorite tree. Whatever the cause Donkey Kong was crying.

"Do you think Kai will be able to comprehend these emotions?" Pikachu asked.

"No," Luigi replied. "He won't be able to understand."

Link raised his bow and arrow and aimed it at Donkey Kong. "We had better remove Kai's control then." He replied.

"Shouldn't we let them finish their battle?" Pichu asked.

"Yes let us finish our battle!" Marth barked. Everyone looked at him. "I want Donkey Kong to defeat Kai's control. Not some magical item."

Link stopped aiming at Donkey Kong. Marth smiled and faced him. "Donkey Kong I know you can hear us. You are stronger than Kai! You can defeat him. You can over power him."

"I'm trying to." Donkey Kong replied. His hands were grabbing his head as though a massive headache was splitting out. From his head a Sword began to be pushed out. It was much like the swords that Kai had used to power up Bowser and Ganondorf. Everyone stared at it.

"Can you dispel it?" Marth asked.

"I'm trying!" Donkey Kong replied.

Suddenly the blade shattered and Donkey Kong fell to the ground unconscious. The Melee Master instantly appeared over his body and absorbed the fragment of Kai that was in him.

"Four more." The Melee Master said before falling towards the ground. He however caught himself. "No... I didn't think that it had taken this much out of me!" Everyone stared at the Melee Master ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Is Kai controlling you?" Marth asked.

"No!" The Melee Master began to scream. His right hand began to visibly change. "I'm beginning to transform." He announced. Everyone stared in fear wonder and awe. His body began to emit light and radiate power. A power so strong it knocked everyone away. Eventually the light shot up into the air and illuminated the night sky. Everything thing was consumed by the light. And then it vanished. The Melee Master was standing up in the forest. His body had become much bulkier; his hair was now white and draped down to his waist. "I can sense it," he said calmly. "I can sense your power flowing through me." he stretched out his right arm and it began to spark. He lifted up his left arm and a fireball appeared. He clapped together his hands with such force a torrent of fire and electricity sent everyone backwards.

"Was that?" Luigi asked

"Yes!" Mario replied. They noticed that it was there attacks that the Melee Master had used.

Link had all ready drawn his sword and was ready to do battle with The Melee Master. "If Kai has all ready taken you over then there is no hope for the other four."

"He hasn't taken me over yet. It was just after that transformation I felt considerably weaker."

"Time seems to be running out for all of us." Ness sighed. "An hour and a half remains. In that time we have to save Samus, and Captain Falcon. The two of them live for fighting. Mewtwo is no slouch either. And then there is Dr. Mario."

"There are only two places left..." Marth replied. They all faced the mansion and walked towards it. "Besides we have to end this quickly. If they send anyone to investigate that light... there can be more casualties than there was previously..."

Everyone except Link and The Melee Master walked towards the mansion. When they were gone from sight Link faced the Melee Master. "Tell me how many people are there in the Smash Mansion right now? Use Ness' PSY to figure it out."

"26 counting Kai..." The Melee Master sighed. "Wait no... There are two more concealed in the Smash Manson... They are quite well hidden."

"Watch over those two carefully. One of them probably brought Kai here. And don't tell any of the Smashers."

To be continued...

**Two people who don't belong in the Smash Mansion... One plays a critical part in my next story (The crossover) and the other will be revealed later (and plays a role in a later story) Hmm... Perhaps this is a reason why my stories are flawed... they are constantly building into each other...**

**Boy... I'm catching up quickly to all of my written chapters... Sigh it didn't help that I just came out of Midterms (Today was my last ones, I had two in one day... Marketing, and Accounting... boy do I hate accounting! Marketing went great... Accounting was abysmal... I'll be happy if I pass it but I doubt it…)**

**My goal for this story was 30 000 words... Can I reach it... Mind you these long notes are sort of cheating...**

**Today the wait for Brawl suddenly became unbearable. Mike Tyson's Punch Out is the first game I ever remember playing. Even if Little Mac isn't a playable character I will now happily use the assist Trophies hoping to get Little Mac to help me... **


	12. Chapter 11: Aurora unit

Chapter 11: Aurora unit

They walked into the basement and traveled down the stairs. There were tons of stairs. After all it was to be expected since the place to hold the Aurora unit was so large that the basement rested 100 feet underneath the mansion. Normally they had an elevator that took them down but with the power out they had to take the long way.

"I could teleport us down there..." Ness said after they were half way down the stairs. Everyone glared at him. Ness backed up, nervous, and fell down the stairs and began to roll down them. Everyone sighed and continued to walk down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom Ness was lying on the ground writhing in pain.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Nana asked concerned.

"His monthly PSY headaches are worse than that." Popo replied. "Being on the receiving end of those hurts a lot more than that!"

Everyone entered the large room. It was completely dark except for the light that emitted from the fireball that Mario had in his hand.

"Welcome," A voice echoed through out the room. The voice didn't come from the Aurora unit though; instead it came from Captain Falcon and Samus Aran who were standing in front of the Aurora unit's glass tube.

"Lets make this clear, one sudden movement and we destroy the Aurora unit!" Samus said aiming her blaster at the unit. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Marth replied.

"So here you are with a predicament." Captain Falcon laughed walking towards them. "1 hour and 20 minutes left to free us. Yet the slightest of movement will cause Samus to destroy the Aurora unit." With that Captain Falcon was in front of Marth. Suddenly Captain Falcon punched Marth in the face. "That was for Fox," He said. Captain Falcon then kneed Marth in the stomach winding him and causing him to collapse. "That was for Roy!" He then kicked Marth up into the air. "And this is for Bowser!" Marth landed on the ground and tried to get up however was kicked in the back. "That was for Ganondorf." Marth landed on the ground. Captain Falcon grabbed him and threw him into the air and punched him. "This is for Mario!" He knocked Marth into the wall. "And Luigi." He smashed Marth's head against his elbow. "This is for Peach!"

Everyone just watched in horror as Marth was constantly being beaten up. Each of them wanted to do something however Samus would destroy the Aurora unit in a heart beat. "Falco, Pikachu, Link, Jigglypuff, Zelda and Kirby!" Marth was punched multiple times. This time his body skidded across the ground. Captain Falcon approached Marth and lifted him up into the air. He delivered a punch to Marth's stomach however he didn't let go. "And Ness!" Marth threw up over Captain Falcon. "For Nana!" Captain Falcon tossed Marth and punched him with the fist that he just threw up on.

"Is this the pain that I have given Kai?" Marth asked beginning to cry in agony.

"This is the pain you have given Kai for taking away his family!" Captain Falcon roared. He then charged at Marth, grabbed him and smashed him into the wall again. "For Popo!"

"Look are you going to name off everyone?" Kirby asked. "Because this is going to get a bit boring watching you do the same things over and over again... And what sort of person kills his own family."

Everyone glared at Kirby. Captain Falcon threw Marth into the air and summoned his Weapons of Heart, two pistol like guns that shot lasers. He fired several shots. "For Mr. Game and Watch, Yoshi, Young Link, and Donkey Kong!" Each one hit Marth and sent him flying back. He opened his eyes and saw that he was close to Samus. "That was the pain that Kai has felt."

"You forgot Pichu." Marth coughed struggling to remain conscious.

Everyone was waiting for Captain Falcon to attack Marth once again. However his Weapons of Heart disappeared. "He was useless to Kai and not worth mentioning!"

"Oh my delicate ego!" Pichu cried. Captain Falcon summoned his weapons again and shot at Pichu who jumped to avoid it.

"Shut up!" Captain Flacon ordered. "Actually... I've got an idea. Marth will probably bleed to death soon, so I'll let go over there and save him."

"There's a catch there is always a catch." Everyone sighed expecting the catch.

"However Pichu as to beat me in combat!"

"We are so screwed." Everyone moaned.

"Don't worry everyone!" Pichu shouted optimistically. "I can win this through the power of friendship!"

"Just remember that if you don't Marth will die, we will all become enslaved again and then be killed by Kai in 1 hour and 20 minutes." Kirby said. Pichu began to sulk. "But hey if all else fails just use a cheap shot, or a Deus ex Machenia, or defy the laws of physics. That stuff always works. And the best part is no one knows the better."

"So since we are practically doomed do you think that the shopping mall will be open this late?" Peach asked Zelda.

"Oh come on guys!" Roy began to plead with them. "Its not like Pichu is the weakest going against one of the strongest... oh wait we are screwed!"

"I hate you all..." Pichu moaned.

It was then at that exact moment that Pichu remembered something that his father told him a few weeks, before the tournament began. "If you ever fight Captain Falcon get in a quick thunder bolt and then run away, because nothing is scarier on this planet than a man wearing a full spandex suit."

"What about Giga Bowser?" Pichu would ask.

"You are missing the point here."

Pichu faced Captain Falcon. "I will fight you and then I will prove to my dead father that Giga Bowser is scarier than the spandex suit!"

"I'm still alive!" Pikachu shouted.

"Just pretend that your dead... I need motivation for this fight... since clearly nothing else is on my side!" Pichu moaned. Every second he thought about it, it became more and more apparent that he was quite doomed and entering a fight that he couldn't win. Even Pichu was thinking everything was hopeless.

"Falcon," Samus said. "Don't underestimate the little rat! Kai did see some worth in him."

Pichu got down on all fours. He stared at Captain Falcon. With out warning they rushed towards each other. For some odd reason they seemed to be equal in speed. Pichu jumped into the air and Captain Falcon punched the air. However Pichu was able to dodge the attack and he bit Captain Falcon's arm. Within five seconds Pichu realized how stupid that move was as Captain Falcon was repeatedly banging him against the floor trying to get him off.

But Pichu wouldn't let go. He just continued to sink his teeth in deeper and deeper continuously frustrating Captain Falcon to no conceivable end. He then raised his arm and Falcon Punched Pichu at point blank. The only thing that this succeeded in was dislocating Captain Falcon's left arm. Pichu then let go and watched as Captain Falcon's arm fell limp to his side. "Even with one arm I am still stronger than you!" He boasted.

"We'll see." Pichu replied staggering.

They ran towards each other again, this time Pichu fired several thunder shocks at Captain Falcon. He effortlessly dodged the attacks. "Remember you only hurt yourself with your attacks!" Captain Falcon laughed. Pichu ran towards Captain Falcon and skull bashed him in the stomach. Captain Falcon fell backwards. Everyone stared at Pichu rather impressed. Captain Falcon however kicked Pichu into the wall. "You have some of my respect now." he laughed.

"I will beat you!" Pichu shouted standing up. In his eyes was a fiery determination, one that burned endlessly. "I can and will win!" Pichu shouted.

As Marth lied on the ground in pain the only thing he could think about was that Pichu was overly optimistic. He had never noticed it before, perhaps because he never really paid attention to Pichu before. Mind you none of the other Smashers except for Pikachu and Jigglypuff did. He thought briefly for a second that perhaps he should think of someway to get out of this predicament. With Samus constantly aiming her blaster at him and his sword discarded. '_I might have to use it_' he thought. '_No it isn't time, I can't use it, not right now._' But his attention was forced back to Pichu. No matter how badly the beating Pichu was able to stand. He was pushing himself to the extremes just for Marth. Marth looked up to the Smashers, his vision was beginning to get foggy. But he could still see them, standing there nervously watching the fight. He wondered if Pichu would go to the same lengths for any of the Smashers. And it was at that moment that he remembered punching away Pichu, how he was so concerned with Fox, how at that moment only Fox was his opponent. Even though it was 2 against 1 he completely disregarded Pichu as an opponent. Something hit Marth's foot he looked down and saw his sword that Pichu had knocked over to him. '_Thank you Pichu._' Marth thought.

Pichu was knocked onto the ground and this time he didn't get back up. Everyone gasped for air, each of them beginning to cry, each of them knowing that would have been the verdict. Captain Falcon approached him slowly. "Now die!" He said as he rose his foot down ready to crush the mouse's skull. He brought it down however the attack was blocked by Roy. "You fool! Samus destroy the aurora unit!" he ordered.

"That isn't happening." Marth laughed. In his hand he had his sword and he had cut off Samus' blaster. Samus had tried to fire a shot however her suit exploded and left her in her blue Zero Suit.

"What!?" Captain Falcon shouted out in disbelief.

"Pichu defeated you!" Roy shouted.

"No he didn't! I'm still conscious and he isn't!"

"Victory isn't always about who the last person standing is." The Melee Master said calmly. "Pichu was able to keep both you and Samus distracted while he lured Captain Falcon towards Marth's sword and it would be completely unnoticeable to knock it over to Marth.

"Samus then cause it to manually self destruct!" Captain Falcon laughed. Samus rushed over to the control board and began to type in something, however Fox and Falco rushed towards her and tackled her.

"You've lost this round Kai!" Fox shouted. "Give up!"

"No, not yet, not now!" Captain Falcon shouted. With that Samus kicked Fox and Falco off of her. They then summoned their Weapons of Heart. In Samus' hands was a giant cannon and in Captain Falcons were two pistols. "It will never be over!" Everyone stared shocked. "Say good bye to your Aurora unit!"

With out hesitation they fired the Weapons of Heart at the Aurora Unit. Jumping in the way of the attack was The Melee Master who simply blocked with the N-Sword. "So you finally decide to step up!" Samus laughed. "Finally you decide to show us your power!"

"Don't test it." The Melee Master replied. Samus aimed her Weapon of Heart at the Melee Master and fired. The blast just hit him and he didn't flinch. "Now lets heal you."

Samus continuously fired her Weapon of Heart at The Melee Master, but nothing was doing even a scratch to him. They all knew that the Melee Master was beyond them. No one, not even Link who had trained with him for three years had ever seen his true power. Captain Falcon constantly fired bullets at The Melee Master, even with all of the attacks constantly hitting The Melee Master he wouldn't move.

"You won't put a scratch on me." The Melee Master sighed.

Mario and Luigi rushed towards Samus, while Pikachu and Jigglypuff ran towards Captain Falcon. In Mario and Luigi's hands were a fireball and a spark of electricity. When they hit Samus with their attacks it was enough to send her flying back. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were a lot harsher on Captain Falcon (after all he almost did just kill their son). He eventually was knocked back into Samus.

"We're not down yet!" They shouted getting up.

"Why are they so hard to knock out compared to the others?" Fox asked.

"It probably has to do with them both being bounty hunters." Falco guessed. "They probably have a lot of endurance due to their profession and experience."

"Great."

They all attacked Captain Falcon and Samus so that the Melee Master could heal Marth and Pichu. "I don't know if I should classify you as brave or stupid."

"You'll find out soon enough." Marth laughed. "Once you stabilize me heal Pichu."

"I've closed your wounds, you won't die of blood loss now."

Roy who was still standing over Pichu rushed to Marth's side to help him up. "Take me over to Pichu." Marth said. Roy seemed a bit confused but slowly they walked over to Pichu. The Melee Master was healing Pichu.

"Why do you think that Pichu fought so hard?" Roy asked.

Marth stared at Pichu's lifeless body. "He wanted to prove himself worthy of the title Smasher. We have been burdening him and ignoring him. He wanted everyone to notice that he had power and he was capable of things that we were."

The fighting had died down; they glanced over to see the Smashers dragging an unconscious Samus, and Captain Falcon towards them. When Pichu was stable The Melee Master faced both Samus and Captain Falcon and simultaneously absorbed the virus that was inside of them.

"Just two more to free." The Melee Master sighed. He looked at Marth and began to heal him once again.

When Marth was fully healed he got up off of the ground and faced the Aurora unit. He walked towards the computer platform that was used to operate it and stepped on it.

"Hello." Marth said.

"Greetings Marth." The Aurora unit replied. "I guess you want to know the truth?"

"It looks like Kai was unable to infect you."

"He didn't need to." The Aurora unit replied. "Since we are both from the same group. EON 1. Their goal was to simply create a collective mind. I was all ready apart of his collective mind."

"What is EON?"

"Its an anagram for **E**ternal **On**slaught. There are 6 divisions and each division follows a different path to creating the Perfect EON. A perfect fighter that no matter what cannot be defeated. In EON 1's case they believed that a large army with a collective mind would be the path to victory. "

"And how do they do this?" Marth asked.

"They create a life form, such as myself. Or use clones. Or at other times members of the Government sacrifice their children. By doing so they get more money."

Marth flinched. "That's disgusting!" he shouted.

"So Kai is an EON 1 member?"

"Its hard to tell, I can not find any information on a unit named Kai."

"And why would that be?" Marth asked.

"Failed experiments are often killed and are removed. There existence is only known as furthering the development of the others."

Everyone felt the atmosphere change in the room. Everything was becoming clearer, yet at the same time more unpleasant. "What is Dr. Mario's connection to all of this."

"That is something that he has told me to let him personally explain to you."

"All this waiting stuff is getting annoying." Kirby cried.

"I think I finally understand." Marth said. "Dr. Mario's connection. But he must confirm it himself. Where is Dr. Mario now?"

"Both Mewtwo and Dr. Mario are waiting in the entrance hall." The Aurora Unit replied.

Marth nodded. "Its time to end this. Restore all of the power!"

"Of course." And with that Ness teleported them up to the front hall.

To be continued...

**"And what sort of person kills his own family." It was so hard to resist puting some character responding "Itachi Uchiha" Hmm... Clash of the Ninja Revolution comes out next week... Along with Phoenix Wright 3... I think I'll be picking up the former to hold me over until Super Mario Galaxy, as for Phoenix Wright 3... I was buying it regardless... And maybe I should get that Bleach Wii game...**

**"But hey if all else fails just use a cheap shot, or a Deus ex Machenia, or defy the laws of physics. That stuff always works. And the best part is no one knows the better." This is more or less a poke at the Pokemon TV series... a lot of that has happened. (Seeing as how it has over 500 episodes) A memorable cheap shot was within the first five episodes (The Sprinkler system in his first Gym battle. Though Ash forfeited the match due to it...). Deus ex Machenia has happened a lot but the most notable was the Golden Armor Pikachu, and Swellow. Defy the laws of physics... Well this is a game where the characters are able to jump **_**in midair!**_** As for the Pokemon example, there was an episode where a Magickarp changed direction in mid air to avoid a thundershock... (Whats even more humiliating is that Ash TIED that match... mind you this was during his loser's streak at the beginning of Sinnoh)**

**According to the Smash Boards Tier List, Captain Falcon is Middle tier and Pichu is of course bottom tier.**

**Wow this story ends next week... Don't expect an update on the Monday... (Sunday is my 19th birthday... so... I may be suffering from a hangover... 19 is the legal drinking age in Canada... at least in the area I live in) this story should be done next week Thursday. I won't upload my new story on Friday and will wait until Monday (the 29th) to upload my next story... Or maybe wait until after Halloween... So... Either October 29th, or November 1st my crossover will begin. (Currently I'm leaning towards the latter) Then there might just be the odd chance that I might start uploading it December 3rd... Since my midterms weren't where I would of wanted them...**

**On a side note I love Pichu, especially when he is played as a humorous character... **


	13. Chapter 12: Dr Mario's sin

Chapter 12: Dr. Mario's sin

They appeared in the front hall. Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Kai were waiting for them. "My friends..." Kai said. Everyone just stared coldly at him. "Will you join me again?"

"Over our dead body!" Pichu shouted.

"That can be arranged." Kai responded. "Marth do you know why I'm here?"

"My guess is you are going to watch me fight against Mewtwo and Dr. Mario." Marth replied.

"No," Kai instantly replied. "I came here to say that you must fight the last two alone 1 on 1. You only have 10 minutes left."

Everyone panicked knowing that this wouldn't be enough time for Marth to fight both of them alone. They didn't realize how much time they had lost between Marth getting the crap beat out of him, Pichu getting the crap beaten out of him, them finally turning the tides on Captain Falcon and Samus, followed by talking with the Aurora unit.

"I will free them!" Marth shouted. "Dr. Mario is first!"

Marth drew his sword. While Dr. Mario pulled a scalpel out of his coat. A moment later the scalpel had grown ten times its original size. The two rushed towards each other, Marth swinging his sword, while Dr. Mario swung the scalpel. The two blades collided. During this Marth and Dr. Mario's eyes interlocked. "You should always keep your eyes on what the Doctor is doing!" Dr. Mario shouted. From his coat he drew a small needle and threw it at Marth who quickly grabbed his sheath and blocked it shattering it.

"Nice try!" Marth laughed.

Dr. Mario jumped back and swung the scalpel over his head a few times. Marth didn't waste any time as he rushed towards Dr Mario. With every slash he delivered Dr. Mario was fully capable of blocking it, to the point of complete frustration. Soon Dr. Mario jumped into the air and brought down the scalpel, Marth had no choice but to block the attack and parry around him slashing Dr. Mario in the back during the process. Everyone stared at Dr. Mario for a brief second expecting him to waver, but he didn't. He turned around so that everyone could see that the wound on his back quickly healed.

"It was going too smoothly." Marth sighed with that he stabbed Dr. Mario in the stomach.

Dr. Mario fell to his knees. "I won't go down!" He shouted full of determination. He stood up slowly as his hand reached towards the wound that he had received. His hand began to glow with a golden aura. The wound quickly began to heal itself. "This is the power of my healing touch!"

For the first time in a long time Marth looked at the watch that Kai had given him 24 hours ago. There was only 6 minutes left. He glanced at Mewtwo. "I'm sorry he muttered."

"Now you have to learn the first thing about being a doctor!" Dr. Mario laughed. "You can't always save lives!"

"I will." Marth shouted back.

The two ran at each other again this time when their swords clashed Marth cut through Dr. Mario's scalpel and made large gash across Dr. Mario's chest. The Melee Master just walked up to Dr. Mario. "Its over." He replied as his hand reached for the squirming doctor. He freed Dr. Mario and everyone brought their attention to Mewtwo.

"5 minutes." Mewtwo said teleporting in front of Marth. "Tell me do you think you can win?"

"Not really." Marth replied. Mewtwo just smiled.

"You're smart."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try!" Marth shouted slashing towards Mewtwo. However Marth froze in place and his body floated in the air. Everyone just stared in horror.

"You could of never won." Mewtwo replied. "Though I will commend you for saving 25 of the Smashers. I'm just going to hold you here until times up!"

"Mewtwo... you idiot." Marth said. "Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No," he shrugged it off. "It is the fate of all things to die."

"Is that Kai talking or you?" Marth shouted out enraged.

"Unfortunately it was me... I have all ready seen my fate. I knew you would fail."

"I haven't failed yet. If I can still talk I can still get through to the real Mewtwo! If there has been one thing that has been proven over the past 24 hours it's that our true emotions are the strongest and we gain a large amount of power when put under stress and pressure." Marth shouted. "My shouting will get through to Mewtwo!"

"I'm feeling inclined to shut you up in order to avoid my last moments of life with a migraine however it might be mildly amusing to watch you squirm."

"Mewtwo!" Marth shouted. "Mewtwo, Mewtwo, Mewtwo!" He continued to shout at the top of his lungs hoping to get through to the real Mewtwo. But to no avail, Mewtwo could hear, but he couldn't respond...

* * *

Mewtwo was floating in a dark, empty space. There he was watching the events unfolding mentally. "Marth, you idiot, you knew you couldn't win." He had all ready accepted his fate and was now silently counting down to his death.

Suddenly a voice pierced through the empty space. "It doesn't have to end like this." A young male voice said. "I can free you."

"Who are you?" Mewtwo shouted. "Where are you? How are you able to communicate to me telepathically?"

"That isn't important. I can save you from your dismal fate! Will you accept it?"

Mewtwo thought about this for a second. "What's the catch?" He moaned.

The voice chuckled. "The catch, you are wise, you are going to serve me until the day one of us dies!"

"Peachy..."

"It sounds tempting. And you know Marth will be unable to save you!"

Mewtwo thought this through once again. "You aren't going to tell me who you are, are you?

"You are really smart!"

"You are really sarcastic." Mewtwo sighed.

"So what is it going to be I don't have all day."

"I only have 1 minute." Mewtwo replied. The voice wasn't at all amused. "Fine you win. I for one particularly don't want to spend the last minute of my life talking to a voice that I don't know the owner."

"You are a wise creature Mewtwo." The voice laughed. "Let it begin!"

* * *

A beam of light shot through the air and hit Mewtwo forcing the virus out of him. Marth fell to the ground slightly in shock while Mewtwo collapsed due to regaining control. The Melee Master quickly absorbed the virus before it could infect anyone else.

Mewtwo blinked a few times, suddenly he was in again in a completely dark room standing in front of him was a silhouette completely cloaked in the darkness, the only visible part about him was something glowing in his hand. He held it out for Mewtwo to see. In the person's hand was a heart. Mewtwo could only guess that it was supposed to represent his. "Let the darkness flow into your heart!" The voice laughed before disappearing. "Don't worry I'll come for you when the time is right... Don't forget our deal… You have one month to say your goodbyes."

"And that's all of the virus parts that were in the Smashers." The Melee Master replied. Mewtwo looked around the room in a confused state, he had returned to reality with a hard snap. "I guess we were luckily." Suddenly the watch began to go off. The loud beeping echoed through out the room. Everyone of the Smashers breathed a sigh of relief.

"There is still one last thing to do." Marth said facing Dr. Mario. "Why did you try to kill him?"

"Who?" Dr. Mario replied playing dumb.

"Kai!" Everyone shouted at him.

"It happened long ago… I didn't try to kill him. He chose to die. I thought I left my past behind." Dr. Mario whimpered. "Instead it followed me here."

"What do you mean?" Marth asked.

Dr. Mario looked grimly forwards. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!" With that Dr. Mario began to explain why he created Kai. "I just wanted to create life, I didn't expect any of this to happen," he admitted. "At first Kai was safe. He eventually became the host of a common cold however because of the Phazon crystal that was inside of him the cold and himself began to mutate. Surprisingly he managed to stay sane but eventually it became apparent that I would have no other choice but to lock him up or kill him as he couldn't control his own power and he appeared to be gaining multiple personalities. His hair even went white. As one of my last efforts I injected a part of a Metroid into him hoping that it would absorb and kill the virus yet leave him alive. I was wrong, the Phazon mutated the Metroid and the virus and it became one. I then conducted several experiments upon it. Each one making it stronger. I don't know when but it eventually evolved enough to be able to infect others."

"Dr. Mario please calm down." Marth said. "You are skipping over the important details."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Mario asked. He was shaking as though they were prying at some part that he didn't want them to know.

"You know full well what he means." Samus replied nearly snapping. "When was this, where did you receive the Metroid and the Phazon? Those details! Specifically the Phazon because I blew up that planet a few years ago, and with it gone all of the Phazon disappeared."

Marth sighed, he knew that they would have to say it to get farther. "The Aurora Unit told us everything." Everyone began to clue in at what Marth and Samus were getting to. "You are the founder of EON 1, no the whole EON project!" Dr. Mario's face went pale. "Kai was the last project that you completed, you then disappeared and went to the Smash Planet only to meet up with us! You told us you worked for the better of man kind!"

"I do…" Dr. Mario cried. "Back then, it wasn't known as EON. EON was only a recent name that it was given."

"3 years isn't exactly recent." Link snapped.

"When I started up the project it was just a simple thing that The Government approached me about, a small theory of mine had caught their attention and they were willing to give me the grants and resources such as the Phazon and Metroid in order to see the projects' development. However eventually they found all of my findings inadequate and hired more and more scientists. They wanted to build the perfect fighter one that could destroy entire worlds."

"Why did you go along with this?" Fox asked. "And what was the original purpose of the EON projects."

"I am not a righteous man. I have fallen for great sins, and this is perhaps the greatest of them. After losing my wife and child I was tormented. As a doctor I was unable to save their lives and it was what inspired me to start the EON projects. It was just originally a project to create a synthetic life! But eventually The Government wanted more, and more. They planed to keep me there until the day I died, and I planed to stay there until I saw my own selfish goals completed. Unknown to me at the time they had sabotaged my wife and child's surgery, their death was imminent. Had they approached me earlier about my theories I would have refused, as I wouldn't want to miss watching my child grow up in front of me. But when I was stricken with grief after the tragedy and when the mere thought of bringing them back would have sent me to the ends of the earth, I signed up right away. They saw my moment of weakness and struck without mercy!"

Everyone was staring at Dr. Mario. His story was engrossing. For once they were finally getting the whole story.

"I fell to the political power of being a doctor." He admitted painfully. "Many people have died because of these cursed hands. But I never cared about any of them until it hit where it hurt." Dr. Mario's hand was right at his heart. "Please understand that the day I left The Government was the day I left everything behind."

"Why is there no record of Kai in The Government's computers?" Marth asked.

"He was seen as a failure." Dr. Mario replied. "The Government doesn't like failures and they kill them. By all logic he shouldn't be alive. The alternative is that someone deleted all records of him in order to plan this attack or to find me and use him against me, which as we have now witnessed, it worked."

"Why was he a failure?" Marth asked.

Dr. Mario collapsed onto the ground. "Its not that he was a failure, it was that he was perfect in nearly every way. Including the most important one: he could become a leader."

"Leader?" Marth asked.

"Yes, he could command drones, those of EON 1 who were only linked in the collective mind and not able to become leaders. However he was very frail and sickly."

"The common cold." Marth replied.

"Yes, since it was completely alien to those aboard the ship, they quarantined him. I devoted my time to curing him. During that time we grew close. However it began to mutate. He wanted to know what would happen to him if I couldn't cure him and against my better judgment I told him the truth that he may die or be put to death. He ultimately made me think about what I was doing and was the reason why I escaped from The Government."

"How did you escape?"

"That's hardly relevant."

"Answer!" The Melee Master shouted. Everyone jumped.

"Kai took control of everyone and created a distraction. Deep inside I think he wanted to go with me. But due to the limitations of his power he had to stay in the station. I wanted another way, since if he reconnected everyone would learn about my plan to escape. However him reconnecting had bigger repercussions. Before when he took control of people he would only take control of one or two so that the shock wouldn't be that great when their minds linked. However he took control of nearly five million people created for EON 1 stationed on nearly every Government ship. I think you can guess what happened next."

"No, enlighten us!"

Dr. Mario was sweating. "Well I escaped and met you guys on the Smash Planet."

"You're skipping over all the important details again." Ness replied in a teasing matter.

"Please you have two psychics here, make them read my mind!"

"No," Marth replied. "We have to hear it from your own mouth!"

"Complete and total chaos." Dr. Mario cried. "I guess that's when the multiple personality was born. My theory is when he reconnected he learned everything that everyone else knew and began to try and make sense of things. He was too young, too inexperienced. I escaped on an escape pod along with a lot of other people. I only assumed that they found and killed him. But the person who found him probably knew our history and wanted to use him. He resents me since I abandoned him in his time of need just so I could get away from The Government. Are you happy now?"

"How do we free Kai?" Marth asked.

Dr. Mario looked down at the ground. "There is no way." He painfully admitted. He looked at Marth. "Even if there was a way for you to kill just the virus, the real Kai will die. You are the only one capable of doing this."

"Why is he?" Pichu asked.

"Its because he wasn't taken over by Kai." Dr. Mario replied.

Marth however faced forwards. "I see, I will defeat the virus! I'm going to fight him alone." Marth said walking slowly away

"You don't even know where he is!" Zelda replied.

"After all of this there is only one place that I know, with out a doubt, that he will be!" Marth said. "Dr. Mario's laboratory!"

Marth walked down the endless corridors of the Smash Mansion, while doing this the power to the lights were restored. Eventually he came to what appeared to be a dead end. He reached towards the wall and moved aside a painting revealing a number lock. "7 7 2 6" Marth muttered as he imputed each number. Suddenly the wall began to move away revealing Dr. Mario's not quite so secret Laboratory.

To be continued...

**Note: The password is actually SSBM on the phone... Don't believe me... Go look it up! **

**The big twist in this story was actually from a complaint in my last story how I had nothing planed for Dr. Mario… Sigh… I've been watching too much Star Trek… CoughBORGcough**

**Last chapter and Epilogue will be posted tomorrow... I was too lazy to post yesterday for some reason that seems to have escaped me right now… I'm easily distracted by shiny stuff… which doesn't help when my USB stick that I use to transfer my story from my laptop to another computer is shiny…**

**I've decided to take a month break after this story is posted and work on my NaNoWriMo, and my crossover. Mainly because the crossover is only 3 chapters done, and any significant amount of work that has been done in the story was done in the latter half, and upon further review there is no coherent way to bring them all together… and then there is school…**


	14. Chapter 13: Marth VS Kai

Chapter 13: Marth VS Kai

Marth walked through the dark and empty lab. Except for one area everything else was clean and sterile. Kai was sitting down on a stool in what appeared to be a containment area. However with no energy running it was just a void. It was a small 30 meters by 30 meters square that was suspended above a dark pit that was 10 meters thick. A small 1-meter narrow metal platform extended from one side of the platform to the other. Marth walked across it. When he was across Kai brought out a remote control and pressed a button. Suddenly the lab gained power, the containment field came up and the metal platform retracted.

"Its time to end this," Marth said walking towards Kai. He was eventually in front of Kai and he placed his sword on his shoulder right by his throat.

"It seems that they were all set free," Kai laughed. "Its clear what you want now. You want to kill me. But can you really do it?" Marth grabbed his sword and sheathed it. "The instant kill strike won't work on me,"

"I'll find that out for myself," Marth replied shifting his feet and holding his sheath in front of him. They both stared at each other. Marth knew that if Kai did attack he would be defenseless. Kai just raised his arms up as though he was tormenting Marth. Marth drew the blade and attacked, Kai however just stopped the blade with his finger.

"I know every technique of the Smashers except yours, luckily Link also knew the Mortal Draw." Kai jumped back off of the stool it then was crushed into a metal ball. It flew over to Kai who grabbed it and then flicked it at Marth. Reacting naturally Marth used counter. However it hit the counter with so much force that it broke it and sent the metal ball into Marth's gut winding him. "And Roy knows counter. For your safety I hope you don't try that again." Marth slowly got up his body was shaking. "Look we have an audience!"

All of the Smashers had come to watch the battle. Floating there behind them was Master and Crazy Hand. "Once I'm done with you I can infect all of them again! This time even getting your so called mentors!"

Kai opened his hand to reveal several more small metal balls. He then began to flick them towards Marth who evaded and ran towards Kai and punched him in the face. "That was so weak!" Kai sighed. "I'm used to DK's punches to the face. It sure took me long to infect DK..."

"You talk too much!" Marth shouted gritting his teeth and slashing his sword forwards. Kai however just effortlessly dodged it. He then teleported to the other end of the room.

"But enough reminiscing in the past!" Kai laughed. "Tell me why do you cherish them? The way I see it they are the same with or with out my infection! Violent monsters! The only difference is that my infection makes them stronger! They have no repressed powers, they will only fight!" Marth slashed at Kai who was able to effortlessly dodge.

Marth noted that Kai's speed was unnatural as he suddenly appeared behind him. Kai's hand was at Marth's neck almost ready to snap it into two. "You're hesitating," Marth sighed.

"You don't want to tempt me!"

"I'm sure if you wanted to do it you would have killed me all ready." Marth replied turning around and slashing at Kai. Kai just narrowly dodged the attack.

"Before you die I want you to know your purpose!" Kai laughed jumping over Marth. "You were all created with noting more than the intention to fight and kill each other!"

"No," Marth replied blocking an attack from Kai. "We were brought together to protect the universe from the people like you, from The Government."

"Its evident that you still believe that crap that Master Hand spoon fed you!" Kai said. "Well then it looks like not even defeating you will open your eyes."

"Dr. Mario told us what happened on that day, the same thing has happened. You were unable to piece together the full puzzle and you just jumped to conclusions."

"And what does he know about me?" Kai asked disgusted. "He abandoned me and left me to die!"

"No Kai I wanted to take you along!" Dr. Mario shouted. "It was you who decided on staying to ensure my safety!"

Kai blocked an attack from Marth and he just stared at Dr. Mario. "Quiet!' He shouted upset. "I should have dealt with you when I had the chance! Why did I have a moment of sympathy for you? You of all people I should hate the most! You of all people I swore to kill. For the past while I have been living in absolute terror, not knowing my fate and its all your fault!"

Marth and Kai clashed once again. This time Marth's sword had left several cuts on Kai. "Shut up and fight against me!" Marth ordered Kai. The two charged at each other. Marth jumped towards Kai and was ready to slash him down. However Kai stopped moving and was ready to take the attack. Marth stopped his attack just in time.

"You're hesitating as well." Kai laughed.

"I will cure you of the virus... I won't kill the innocent Kai!" Marth replied.

"Shame." Kai laughed cutting Marth's side with his hand. The next thing he knew Kai had placed his hand on the cut. In an instant Kai had disappeared into square pixels and gone into the wound. Marth realized what this was. He was infected. Both his and Kai's thoughts were one. "and now for your friends" Kai's voice echoed through out Marth's head.

"NO!"

He knew that he would lose control of his body. All ready Kai had forced Marth to discard the Falchion. All ready Marth could feel each of his memories being scanned by Kai. It would only be a matter of seconds before Kai would find out his deepest secrets! "Weapon of Heart!" Marth shouted, in his hand appeared a Sword encased in its sheath.

Quickly pulling out the sword he stabbed himself with causing Kai to get out of his body. Marth looked at the Smashers their expressions were fixed with shock, horror, and panic. There was also the odd look that practically spoke "Wait when did he make a Weapon of Heart?"

"Fool," Kai's voice echoed through out the lab. "You would rather die than be my slave. There is now nothing else you can do! I now know everything you know. I am now the perfect warrior."

"You are far from being perfect." Marth replied. "You lack one of the most important things for being the perfect warrior: experience, and the maturity that comes with being on the battle field."

"That doesn't appear to be a deciding factor in this battle, there is now nothing that you can do! I know your every technique!" Kai laughed reappearing in front of him.

Marth just smiled his hand was on his self inflicted wound. He felt the warm blood coming out of the wound. But he just smiled. "Knowing my every technique is one thing. Being able to perfectly counter them is a completely different and unrelated thing!"

Marth charged towards Kai and swung his Weapon of Heart around. Kai however was able to dodge each swing effortlessly. "Using Mewtwo's future sight I can evade each attack." At those words Marth grabbed his sheath and knocked Kai several feet into the air hitting him at the chin. Kai fell down to the ground with a thump slightly scared. "How did you avoid future sight?"

"Mewtwo explained to us the greatest flaw of future sight. It relies on planned strategies, anything made up at the last second or reflex attacks are ultimately useless." Marth laughed. However he soon collapsed from blood loss.

"Pathetic." Kai laughed. "It looks like you were at your limit after all!"

Marth closed his eyes. He breathed deeply to try and get rid of the pain. Quickly he let off a gasp of shock. Somehow he had seen himself through Kai's eyes. '_That's right the link between us. I have to use it to defeat him!_' Marth stood up still with his eyes closed. '_I have to win, I must win, I have no choice but to win! Otherwise... what will become of the Smashers?_'

Kai punched at Marth who just dodged the attack by leaning to the side. "Tell me Marth what are you capable of doing now in your critical condition?"

He opened his eyes and stared at Kai. "There is still one thing I can do," Marth responded sheathing his sword. "You should know the weight of my sword and how it is heavier than anything you will ever experience. Master Hand taught us a lot, the foundation of the Weapons of Heart and how they were built. In my own haste I wanted to excel so I made this weapon. Know that you can't destroy it."

Kai laughed, "Then it seems that you shall die a fool."

Marth closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his Weapon of Heart remembering the reason he created it.

* * *

Master Hand was explaining to them how the Weapons of Heart worked. "They draw in your energy and your emotions can dictate how strong they are. But their true power lies in what you stake upon using the Weapon of Heart. By using stricter rules and stricter consequences is the way to maximize your weapon's power."

It was then a while later, during the three weeks of relaxing Marth decided to create his Weapon of Heart. He had hired a sword smith and gotten several high quality items from using the prize money from the tournament.

After the sword was crafted the smith put it in water to cool it down. "Its done," the smith sighed. "Never have I met a customer as picky as you."

Marth grabbed his completed weapon. "Weapon of Heart," He said using it to create a small cut and he placed some blood on it. "I vow to use you to protect my friends from those who wish to do them harm. And I vow to steak my life if I hurt anyone else using you." With that the sword glowed with a bright green aura. Instantly Marth let go of it and it floated in the air. It then rushed towards his heart, piercing him but yet not drawing blood. He felt a sharp pain through his heart, this was the sign that the deal had been made.

* * *

Kai punched Marth who just blocked with his sword. The punch would of been enough to shatter any blade however nothing happened. "I told you, you can't destroy it. It was blessed in order for it to never wear out and be destroyed. And besides..." Marth opened his eyes. No longer could he hide his rage. "It was made to counter you who brought harm to my friends!"

Kai ran forwards and attacked Marth who just countered with his sword. On contact Kai went flying back. Marth just walked forwards and placed his sword right by Kai's neck.

"Stop!" Kai pleaded. "Let me live!"

Marth just looked at all of the Smashers. "No, I can't." He replied. "You blackmailed me into your little game by threatening to kill my friends if I didn't agree. I tried to end this twisted game early and what did you do? You mortally wounded me! And now you want me to show you mercy?" Marth raised his sword and brought it down, however it was blocked by The Melee Master. "Step aside!" Marth barked.

"No," he replied. "Marth sometimes death is the least cruel punishment." The Melee Master placed his hand on Kai's head. "I'll heal him with the N-Sword, please I don't want to see any blood spilt! Not over anything as pointless as this." The Melee Master looked down at Marth's self-inflicted wound and placed his hand on it healing it.

"This wasn't pointless." Marth replied. "He came here to kill us all. I can't let someone like that live, someone who will hurt my friends."

"He is but one member of EON out of billions, I'd say that this was quite pointless in scale."

"So what are you going to do with him?" Marth asked.

"I'll heal him and then I'm going to question him." The Melee Master replied. "He should know who planted him in here and started this whole mess. I'm sure we will eventually meet him and then you can get your revenge. Besides with out his virus powers he is nothing more than a child."

With that The Melee Master walked away. "You two are the same that's why you pitied him."

"Created from darkness, lost in the world, and confused. You're right we are the same. I believe that he doesn't deserve death. After all he is just a kid, perhaps he should experience life." The Melee Master said. "Besides there is one difference between us. He didn't have anyone to look up to as a father figure. Only the twisted ideals of The Government. He didn't have someone like I did to look up to."

"So you want a monster to experience life?!" Marth shouted. "He can always regain his powers, and what if he causes a second outbreak? One that none of us can stop! Or perhaps the virus that you have been manifesting inside of you has taken you over and you want your precious master to stay alive for his second coming!"

"Marth even during this dark game you wanted to spare his life." The Melee Master replied calmly. "What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"When we were one for about five seconds. We saw every single memory of each other. His filled with violence, and trauma." Marth was visibly shaking. "EON was the most repeated thing burned into his memory."

"EON... Eternal Onslaught. Created by our very own Dr. Mario, originally as a synthetic life project however the Government soon revealed their other plans, to make an army each following six different ideals about what the perfect fighter would be. The first a collective mind, the second exposing bodies to large amounts of radiation, the third putting the bodies to beyond their physical limitations, the fourth traumatizing them into fighting machines, the fifth merging man and machine, while the sixth is adding genetics from different beasts and people to create the perfect fighter."

Everyone was staring at The Melee Master. "You seem well versed in the ways of The Government." Master Hand said.

"One must know their enemies that they wish to conquer." He replied calmly. "I don't waste my time on trivial matters."

"Then I'm going to search his mind for more information." Mewtwo said approaching Kai. "I want to know why they had chosen this time to attack?"

"Probably because Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and The Melee Master weren't here." Mario replied. "But how did they find out about them not being here. Perhaps there is a traitor among us."

"We'll find out soon enough." Mewtwo said raising his hand right next to Kai's head. He closed his eyes and began to read his mind. Suddenly Mewtwo flinched.

"Mewtwo stop!" Marth shouted quickly running towards him. However it was too late as words were being etched into Mewtwo's skin. Mewtwo and Kai both began to scream and eventually collapsed. Everyone rushed up to Mewtwo and began to read the etchings.

"You are perfect, EON, Kill them all, Power, Kill the Smashers, Government's orders, Enemies, Fools, Shau, Failure, Unlike the others, Freedom, Aaron, Despair, The plan, The Nine, Yuen, Failure is inexcusable, you are weak, Perfection, More Power, Destroy, Yuki, Shinji." The Smashers read the various words.

"What does it mean?" Peach asked shaking.

"Its everything in his memories." Marth confirmed. "But did Mewtwo inflict this wound on himself? Or was it something more?"

"Let it begin," Someone laughed from the shadows.

To be continued...

**I really feel like I shouldn't say this but… The Government in my story is only a fictional organization… I am not anti government blah blah blah… sigh only 12 chapters too late… This will be added to the first chapter disclaimers for all future stories…**

**Zack and Wiki almost stopped me from updating... Buy it... it just wouldn't be a Capcom game with out a sequel... And it really does stand out in the trash of the library of the Wii that is filled with port after port and mediocre experiences (With a few exceptions). They should be rewarded for actually bringing something original to the mix and not a PS2 port with tacked on controls.**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Master Hand stared at Marth. "I'm disappointed," He sighed. Marth was sitting down on a chair while Master Hand floated in front of him.

"I know," Marth replied avoiding even looking at Master Hand.

"Not much else can be said really. You gambled everyone's lives but I know that if they were put in the exact same situation they would do the same thing."

"I didn't think it was time to make the Weapons of Heart for you," Master Hand just sighed he could feel each of the Smashers eavesdropping in on the conversation, each waiting for the verdict of what would happen to Marth. "Why?"

Marth gulped in some air it was no use lying to Master Hand since he would know. "During the battle against Giga Bowser I was tossed around so easily. Seeing the others with their weapons fight against Giga Bowser made me jealous."

"You must know the consequences of your actions," Master Hand replied. "In your haste you might have created an imperfect weapon, but for you, who strives for perfection I doubt that was the case." Master Hand grabbed the sword that was placed on a table. "The sheath is made out of a sacred wood that is lighter than a feather but also stronger than the hardest metals known. The blade itself is constructed out of an alloy of the strongest of metals. The handle meanwhile is built so that it is comfortable for your grip. Finally the jewel incrusted in the blade," Master Hand paused perhaps waiting for Marth to ask how he knew this. "The jewel is nothing more than a magical stone, that will soon reveal its true power, I trust that you chose properly. Also infused in it giving it power is the Smash Shard."

"What about my punishment sir?" Marth asked.

"Hmm... Yes..." Master Hand paused and was in a position that indicated that he was in deep thought. "Yes that will have to do, you will have to do all of the chores in the next month, and you can't enter the next tournament."

"Master Hand... I want to know why you aren't scolding me for the use of the Smash Shard that you gave me."

Master Hand sighed. "Marth I gave it to you in order for you to use it and protect it in any way you please. If you chose to place it inside your Weapon of Heart I have no right to scold you over that. Besides I think it was an innovative way to guard it and the other Smashers will follow suit."

"There is one other thing that I wanted to talk to you about. In fact all of the Smashers want to talk to you about it."

Master Hand let out a deep sigh. "Its about what Kai said about how I was only using you to build my own personal army isn't it."

"How did you know?"

"The Melee Master confronted me before you. He told me to be on guard of suspicion. There is really nothing that I can do to prove him wrong or to cast off doubt. Most likely he was just trying to make sense of things. All I can ask is that you trust me, and when the time comes I will prove myself to you all."

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Mario was scanning Mewtwo's condition. "This isn't the virus," he said to himself. "He's in a coma... and it almost looks like it's self inflicted."

"Then why am I still here?" Kai asked behind several bars and a force field. He was in his boxers and hooked up to several machines each reading him.

"Because I must determine if you are truly free of the virus. I'm afraid as a doctor I can't allow a second outbreak since I know that the next strain might be even more devastating than this one." Dr. Mario walked up to Kai and pulled out a needle injecting a strange liquid into him. "If Mewtwo was with us he would be getting the information from you that we need. All of my equipment shows that you are just a normal kid, however there is something that not even this equipment can detect. Its what's in your heart and what's in your thoughts."

"Father..." Kai found himself saying. To him the term felt weird and it was evident that Dr. Mario felt the same way about it.

"Please just call me Dr. Mario." he returned himself back to his work. "You can take off the machine parts now and get dressed."

"Dr. Mario, my cloths are bigger." Dr. Mario turned around to see Kai, there his clotting was a lot bigger, it draped over him.

"How is this happening?" Dr. Mario asked.

The Melee Master teleported into the room. "I forgot to mention something." He sighed looking at Kai. "Though it looks like you all ready know. In order to remove the virus I had to basically bring him back to the time before he had obtained the virus. The virus appeared to have increased his growth."

"I see," Dr. Mario sighed. "That is all, right?"

"For now yes." The Melee Master replied. With that The Melee Master disappeared.

"So you are gradually getting younger. You will go back to the age you were before the virus infected you." Dr. Mario replied. "I guess this means two things. One the Government has found out about my defecting, and two they want us gone."

Kai had stopped shrinking; he was now in the body of a 6 year old. "They will come for me..." Kai whimpered. Dr. Mario noticed that he was a really different person with out the virus, before he was ruthless, while now he was timid.

"We will protect you when they come." Dr. Mario replied trying to find a way to comfort the young one. "First I want to do some tests on you." Kai suddenly seemed afraid. "Don't worry though, no pain." Dr. Mario placed a folder full of papers. "I want you to read the papers and follow the instructions to complete them."

Kai opened up the folder and revealed several papers filled with difficult math questions. Kai took the pen that was on the table and effortlessly completed them to perfection. Dr. Mario was at first stunned however he believed this to be rather self explanatory as he would know whatever the people that he possessed would know.

"There is one thing Kai that I don't have to be psychic to see, you're lonely."

Meanwhile out side of the building someone was sitting on the branch of the tree his cell phone rang and he pulled it out. "Yes I saw it all, they defeated it."

"Is it dead?" The abnormally loud speaker blurted out the words.

"No, it's not dead."

"Then go in there and kill it!" The cool calm voice ordered. "You must put down the little puppy that you brought into our life."

"I'm not going in there right now, they are there."

"Very well"

"When will we strike?"

"In 6 months on our own, unless we are ordered to by those vermin."

"6 months?! Geeze how boring."

"I'd thought you of all people would want them to be stronger."

"Well of course I want them to be stronger, it wouldn't be interesting with out them being strong. But how will I pass the time?"

"Write a story." The voice on the other end comically suggested.

"Ah well I'll find something entertaining to do... Out!" The cloaked figure just closed his eyes and remembered the day he met Kai.

* * *

Kai was screaming in pain. Everyone had already received orders to find and kill what ever was creating all of the EON 1 prototypes to go haywire. The cloaked figure just entered the room and looked at Kai. A devilish smile had crossed his face. "Calm down, concentrate on a single thing." he softly whispered into Kai's ear. "Stretch out your arms and focus all of your energy in front of you." Somehow Kai heard this and did it. Quickly his screaming subsided.

"Thank you!" Kai said happily. "Who are you?"

"I am Shinji of The Nine!"

The end...

**So I'm going to take a one month break to work on my Multi crossover (and school work and my NaNoWriMo entry) and then I should start posting again December 1st... Which is a Saturday.**


End file.
